Half Wolf, Half God, All Alpha
by Rune Saint
Summary: Percy Jackson runs away after his mothers death. And is Bitten by Talia Hale. 3 years latter the Fire Happens and Percy Disappears. When he has a dream about his brother being alive in Beacon Hills, Percy Jackson returns home.
1. Prologue

Perseus Jackson ran as fast as he could from the gigantic black hound with glowing red eyes that seemed to be intent on chasing him, he had been running for what seemed like a year.

He weaved through the trees of the forest he was in. He had cuts littering his entire body; they were all from previous monsters that had chased him previously, a Minotaur, then a Cyclops and a myriad of other monsters.

He had left after his mother's death he wasn't going to stay with the foul smelling Gabe. He packed a small bag and ran all the way to the forest he had now found himself in, he had no idea where he was or even what the date was.

Percy felt pain radiate though him as he felt something claw at his back. He couldn't help himself as a scream tore through his throat.

* * *

Further away Talia Hale heard a scream laced with the strong scent of fear, so she sprinted as fast as she could toward the origin of the sound. Not even a minute later she found a boy who she assumed had tripped, until she saw random claw marks being inflicted on his body out of nowhere.

Her eyes turned red and it allowed her to see a gigantic black hound about as large as a truck with flaming red eyes, she roared as loud as she could to get the beast's attention.

The hound instantly locked onto the new threat and lunged at her.

Talia rolled out of the way and slashed the hound with her claws. She was surprised to see that the hound didn't bleed blood, but rather it was a form of golden dust.

The hound did a one-eighty smashing down a few trees and slashed at the Alpha. Talia dodged the giant's claws as she slashed through hound's throat, then flipped on top the hound and drove all of her claws into its head with all her strength.

The hound roared one final time before it crumpled into golden dust.

She went over to the young boy and saw multiple claws marks from the hound that blurred into one large wound.

The Boy lifted his head as he processed the most beautiful pair of sea-green eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered with a hoarse voice. She listened to his quickly fading heartbeat, something that worried her greatly.

"I can save you… If you want?" she asked the dying boy, with only a hint of hesitation.

"Please," Percy begged, he didn't want to die, not yet anyway.

Her eyes turned Alpha red as her fangs grew; she grabbed the child's arm and bit down quickly in hopes of saving him.

She knew the bite would most likely take a while to set in and in his current state there was a chance that the bite might not even take.

But there was no other way to save him; by the time she got him to the closest hospital he would have been long dead.

So imagine her surprise when the bite took almost instantaneously.

"Well that was quick," she mumbled to herself in confusion. Getting over it quickly, she picked the boy up and ran straight to her house.

The boy was light; she didn't have any trouble keeping him on her back as she sprinted back home.

* * *

In only a few minutes the Alpha Hale was back home.

Talia walked into her house passed her entire family. Ignoring their questioning looks easily; she went up to her room and carefully placed the boy on the bed.

"Mom, who's that?" her thirteen year old son Derek asked.

"The newest member of our pack," she answered, quickly getting to the point.

"You gave him the bite?" her brother asked in a more antagonistic tone.

"Yes," she shot back, her eyes flashing bright red, reminding her brother who the Alpha was.

"Mother what happened?" asked her eldest child, sixteen year old Laura.

"I was in the woods when I heard a scream. I ran as fast I could, and when I got there I found him lying on the ground, with claws marks appearing from some invisible creature I couldn't see with my normal eyes. When I used my wolf sight, I saw a big black hound the size of a truck with flaming red eyes. We fought, I wounded it, but it didn't bleed blood."

The Hale Pack just looked at each other.

"If it didn't bleed blood, what did it bleed?" Derek asked.

"It was this golden dust. In the end I killed it, and it decomposed into the same golden dust it bled. Then I went over to the boy. I knew he wouldn't be able to survive the wounds, so I offered him the bite, and he said yes."

The pack nodded, not all of them were happy but you didn't argue with the Alpha.

"But the strangest thing happen right after I bit him," she said.

"What's stranger than a gigantic hound with flaming red eyes?" Laura asked sarcastically.

"The bite took instantly, and I mean instantly. The moment I bit him, his back healed faster than anything I've ever seen."

The pack, surprised at the revelation, looked at the young boy with interest.

"Laura, Derek, watch him," Talia ordered as she stood up, and they knew not to argue, she wasn't asking as their mother she was asking as their Alpha.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. I've got a druid to see." Talia left after she changed out of her dirty clothes.

* * *

She walked into the Animal Clinic not long after.

"Alan" she called.

The druid walked out from the back of the clinic. "Talia what can I do for you?"

"I need to know about a creature," she started.

"Describe it." He was rather curious about a creature the elder Hale couldn't identify.

"It was a SUV sized black hound with flaming red eyes. I couldn't see it with my human eyes, but I could with my wolf ones," she explained.

Deaton opened the front panel allowing the Alpha into the back. Talia, taking the hint, followed him into the surgery room.

"Well it could be a hellhound, or some kind of black dog. How did you come across the creature it's not like you just happened to use your eyes and saw it."

In response to clear up some more, Talia told Deaton the story of how she stumbled upon the boy.

"Probably a hellhound, as for the child I've never known a wolf bite to take so quickly. Especially to one so weak at the time, he must have incredibly strong will," he said.

"If you'd like, when the child wakes up I can check up on him, though I'm not a human doctor," he offered Talia.

"I would appreciate that very much, thank you," the Alpha said.

* * *

Percy awoke with a groan, and a painful sensation in his back.

"Hey kid, its ok," he heard a male voice speak.

Percy opened his eyes to see a boy and a girl, both with brown eyes and brown hair, looking at him with some measure of concern.

"W-Who are you?" he asked timidly.

Laura sent a polite smile toward young Percy and introduced herself. "I'm Laura Hale."

"I'm Derek Hale, Laura's younger brother," the boy next to Laura introduced himself.

"Can you tell us your name?" Derek asked lightly, careful not to spook his new pack mate.

"Percy," he said.

"Nice to meet you Percy," Laura responded with a slight smile, as Derek nodded in agreement with her.

"You look like the woman who saved me from the hound," Percy mentioned.

"That was our mother, Talia." Laura answered the unasked question.

"She said she could save me. I don't remember much, but I think she bit my arm. Seems to have helped though," Percy mumbled mostly to himself.

"Yeah mum bit you, to save you," Derek cleared up.

"You see Percy. Laura, me, our mother and most of our family are werewolves," As Derek spoke the last word his eyes glowed a bright yellow.

Percy's eyes went wide as he backed up into the wall and curled himself into a ball.

"Please don't hurt me," he begged, terrified of having to run from yet another monster.

"Percy we are not going to hurt you," Laura tried to reassure Percy as she raised her hands to show him she meant no harm.

"The other monsters did," Percy shot back, not at all believing her claims.

"Percy, yes some of our kind can be monsters, but I promise you. This pack isn't. Especially to other pack members. Our mother saved you, she turned you. That makes you pack," Derek tried to resolve the situation.

"I'm a monster?" Percy asked, his tone seemed accusing, and even slightly terrified.

"Do you feel like a monster?" Laura asked.

"No," Percy answered. "I feel the same as always," he said, slightly comforted by the fact.

"Then you're not a monster, you're just Percy. The newest member of our family," Derek said as he sat next to the boy, doing his best to comfort the newest pack member.

Percy threw himself on Derek to hug him; Derek hugged him back and ignored the slight dampening of his shirt.

"Thank you," Percy whispered in a choked sob. "I haven't had a family since my Mum died," he clarified the reason of his gratitude.

"Now you have us," Derek comforted as he tightened the hug.

No doubt hearing the sounds coming from the room, a young girl around the age of seven came running into the room. She saw Percy and Derek hugging, so with a smile she went up to her elder brother and asked rather adorably, "Derek I want a hug too."

"Then get up here," Derek invited as he waved his hand over to them. Cora climbed up next to Derek, eagerly taking him up on the invitation.

"Percy this is Laura's and my little sister, Cora. Cora this is Percy, he's a new member of the pack." Derek introduced the two children to each other.

"Hi," Cora said with the normal cheerfulness of a seven year old, Percy found it rather adorable really and replied in kind. Both of them enjoyed the warmth of the hug for a while longer.

Talia walked into her room and saw Laura standing to the side smiling at the congregation of little people. Derek was in the middle hugging his sister and the mysterious young boy.

"Well, this is sweet," she brought her presence to their attention. Derek blushed red and looked away in an effort to hide his embarrassment.

"Hi Mummy," Cora greeted her mother with a wave, though she made sure to still keep herself within the warmth of the hug as she did so.

"Hi Sweetheart," Talia responded with the smile only a mother could have, Cora could practically smell the scent of love in the air, she really liked it.

The Alpha turned to the young boy and decided to introduce herself, "I'm Talia Hale and you are?"

"Percy Jackson, well Perseus Jackson is my actual name. But you can call me Percy," Percy said with an ease of practice, introducing himself like that had basically become habit.

"It's nice to meet you Percy," she said as she sat at the end of her bed.

"So, Derek said that you guys are werewolves. But he said you're good werewolves. He also said I was family now… is that true?" he asked hesitantly, after all the woman in front of him could simply kick him out if she decided to.

"Yes we are werewolves; yes we are good werewolves, we don't go around attacking people. Yes you are pack… Percy where are your parents?" She answered as she laid his fears to rest, yet at the same time bringing a painful memory to the forefront without meaning to.

Percy started crying, he wasn't over it after all, and his mom was the only thing that existed for him for a long time. "M…Mum…Mummy is dead," he choked out.

"I'm sorry Percy, what about your father?"

He simply shrugged. "I've never met him. Mummy said he was lost at sea. Then she married Smelly Gabe, but I don't like him, he always hit me when Mummy wasn't around," Percy whispered.

"No one is going to hit you here Percy," she stated.

"So I can stay? I feel safe here," Percy asked who he hoped would be his future family.

"Of course you can stay," Talia reassured him, he was pack after all, and pack stuck together.

"Yes!" Percy exclaimed as he threw himself at Talia, he hugged her as if she was a life line, and she hugged him back just as tightly.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome," she whispered back.

* * *

A/n: I want to thank YeTianshe for fixing the grammatical errors in this.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Control Part 1: Wounds of an Alpha.**

Percy went to punch Derek, who simply sidestepped the nine year olds attempt. Derek could only smirk at the display, "You missed."

Percy, already being frustrated from the lack of progress, growled at him. Derek kept his smirk, not at all daunted by the show, "The puppy growls. That's just adorable," he teased his new family member in good fun.

In a fit of rage Percy's eyes glowed bright yellow as he wolfed out, and with reason in short supply Percy slashed wildly at Derek who quickly grabbed his arms and held them still with little effort.

"Percy," he called out.

The newly turned wolf just kept trying to break free from the born werewolf's grip. Then, in a fit of anger, Percy bit him.

With a slight pained grunt Derek's grip loosened enough for Percy to claw at Derek wildly before a firm grip kept him from dealing anymore damage.

Percy looked up to see Talia looking at him with a kind expression, one that expressed her understanding despite the situation.

"Percy," she started softly. "I know you're in there. You control the wolf. Don't let it control you."

Instead of calming down, Percy continued his struggles against the superior power of an Alpha, letting out growls every few seconds.

Derek on the other hand looked at his wounds only to see that they were still healing, something that should have healed by that point. It was taking longer than it should, almost as if he was wounded by an Alpha.

The born wolf watched his mother and Percy, as the younger wolf continued to struggle. The newest member of the pack was weird; Derek had no idea if it was a good or bad type of weird either. The bite had taken instantly, and the wounds Percy caused would take longer to heal, both of which were unprecedented in a Beta.

Derek liked the kid of course, Percy reminded him somewhat of himself at that age. Though Derek had some control of his wolf, except those nights on the full moon.

Talia simply continued her hold on Percy, after all unique case or not, she was still the Alpha. Her eyes flickered to her son who she knew should have healed by then, yet the fact that his wounds were still healing interested her, Percy was proving to be a unique wolf.

She knelt down to bring herself at eye level with Percy as her eyes glowed bright red, the sign of her status over her pack. Her red eyes and Percy's yellow met.

She remembered talking to Percy after he awakened from the bite. Sorrow was the dominant emotion whenever he spoke of her, it wasn't surprising considering her death, yet the more he described his mother the more angelic she sounded, it was simply inspirational and she hoped that her own children would describe her just like that.

Maybe, she considered, that was the key for Percy to finally learn control. "Percy, think about your mother," she urged him.

Percy shook his head wildly at the order and responded with a deep growl, "No."

The fact that he responded in words, rather than growl unintelligibly proved that there was a semblance of control in Percy. "Percy, think about her," she urged again.

" _ **No!**_ " he growled in defiance yet again. What would his mother think of him now anyway? Would she deny any and all relation with such a monster? Or would she accept him as the son she loved? It was painful to think about, and it wasn't something he wanted to consider.

"I don't think she would want for you to seriously hurt someone like this, what if you killed someone? Percy, think about her, think about the good times you had with her. Is this what you want her to see?" Talia spoke softly.

Percy closed his eyes as his mind suddenly filled itself with the loving memories of his mother, when he would see her come back home and she would smell like candy, the time they went the pool, how she was always so proud of him no matter how bad he did at school.

But his happiest memories were of Montauk. His mother always seemed to grow younger when they were there; the place she would always tell him was where she met his father. He remembered a glowing smile, one of acceptance and love.

Then a voice appeared in his mind, one that spoke with a hint of authority, a deep male voice, "I'm sorry Percy, for not being there for you. But you can control this, my son. I am so proud of you."

Percy could hear his rapid heart beat calm down, he felt his claws, fangs and facial hair slowly disappear as if they were never there to begin with. He felt Talia, his new mother figure, slowly let go of his arms.

He opened his eyes and the usual vibrant sea-green eyes looked straight in her bright red ones. Talia's red eyes disappeared and turned brown as she smiled at him. "Well done, I'm proud of you."

Percy smiled at her, before his eyes flickered to Derek and a horrified expression appeared on his face. "Derek!" he exclaimed in worry, and quickly ran over to him.

Unshed tears started to fill young Percy's eyes as he inspected the wounds on his brother figure.

"I'm ok Percy," Derek quickly assured. "My pride's a bit wounded… No pun intended," he added with a smile as he chuckled at his own attempt to alleviate the mood.

His mother shook her head in exasperation at the pun and Percy could only stare at him in confusion. After all, who made jokes like that in such a condition anyway?

Derek looked at his wounds to see that they were finally healed, and pulled off his shirt to show Percy that he was just fine. "See no wounds," he comforted.

Percy poked the places covered in blood only to feel healed muscle tissue. "Wow," he expressed his amazed state with three simple letters. "It's just like that time I woke up all fine after being attacked by that huge black doggy with fire for eyes."

Talia looked rather confused at the statement; just like that Percy had basically told her that even before he was a werewolf he had the ability to see the Hellhound that attacked him. That wasn't even the only weird thing about little Percy, even now he didn't smell like a werewolf, in fact he still smelled like the sea on a warm summer's day.

She would have to see Deaton again…

 **What is Percy? Part 1**

Talia Hale stood in the back of the animal clinic with Deaton. "So Percy could see the hellhound even before he became a werewolf, and the wounds he dealt to Derek took longer to heal, like an Alpha's?" Deaton repeated what Talia told him. She confirmed with a nod of her head.

Deaton stood still as he thought about the new information given to him, the new werewolf was actually something he had been thinking about quite a bit lately.

Percy was an interesting boy, kind and happy. He turned instantly, he could see the hellhound, and the wounds he caused where like an Alpha's. He had seen a lot in his life, but he could safely say he had no idea what Percy was, well, before he became a werewolf.

Now he would most likely be a hybrid of some kind, and whatever he was, he would have to do research. Completing his train of thought, Deaton turned to Talia. "I'm sorry, at the moment I have no idea what it all means," he admitted.

The Alpha sighed, it wasn't unexpected, but it was kind of disappointing nonetheless, "it's ok."

She walked out of the clinic and looked up at the moonless night sky, wondering one thing. What was Perseus Jackson? It was the only thought that kept running through her head.

 **Control Part 2: The Water Wolf.**

Ten year old Percy Jackson felt the steel chains that restricted him around his waist. Derek too was to his right, and the moon wouldn't start to affect Cora until she was nine. They were chained up in an abandoned distillery in preparation for the full moon, a place far enough from the general population that even in the worst case they still wouldn't hurt innocents.

Percy could still smell the fresh rain scent as it had been raining all day. There was water all around them, leaving Percy and Derek chained in the only dry area around. Talia and Laura watched from the sidelines as the two wolfed out under the effects of the full moon.

They pulled and thrashed against their chains in an effort to rip them apart, the two older wolves on the other hand tried to help the younger two take control. Yet the next turn of events was something no one could have expected, when Percy pulled at the chains with all his might and howled, water from around them flew at the female wolves faster than they could dodge, giving Percy enough of a distraction to rip his chain off the walls.

The youngest wolf charged at the exit, yet when his foot touched water he simply stopped. His fangs, claws, and facial hair all disappeared as his eyes too turned back to their normal sea-green.

He smiled, jumped up and down without even trying to contain his excitement, "I did it!"

So it was a completely unexpected turn that the second Percy's feet left the water he felt himself start to turn yet again, as if all of that control was nothing but an illusion. When he touched the water, he felt in control.

"Percy I am so proud of you," Talia said as Laura just nodded in agreement, relieved that they wouldn't need to forcefully calm their newest member.

"It's the water," he whispered, rather confused at the connection.

"What do you mean it's the water?" Laura asked, completely confused at the change of subject.

"Before I touched the water, I felt no control over the wolf, but when I touch the water, I don't even feel the need to focus on control. When my feet left the water I almost lost control of myself again. When I'm touching the water I'm in control, and when I'm not… I'm not," Percy did his best to explain.

Laura and Talia were both shocked and confused, even as Derek continued to trash against his chains. How would being in contact with water give Percy control during a full moon? It made no sense at all; werewolves didn't have any sort of connection to water.

Percy on the other hand walked over to Derek as Laura and Talia were both pondering over the situation, all the while making sure to keep at least one foot in water as he stepped forward and touched Derek. And just like that, Derek changed back.

"Is it over?" Derek asked, mainly because it seemed like it was much shorter than usual.

Talia and Laura just stood in shock, staring at Percy with wide eyes, absolutely having no idea what to think about the current turn of events.

When he received no answer, Derek simply looked around until he noticed the light of the full moon. "I'm in control," he spoke happily.

When he noticed Percy's hand still on his shoulder, he simply shrugged it off, thinking that now since he's in control he wouldn't need to be held down. Yet the second Percy's hand left Derek's shoulder, Derek wolfed out almost instantly and tried to take a swipe at Percy who tripped onto his butt when he tried to avoid the swipe.

Percy stood back up quickly, yet to his confusion, couldn't feel any water on his pants, even though he was sure he fell on water. Just to make sure he started to touch his pants all around, to find out that they were indeed dry.

"Cool," Percy took the weird phenomena in stride. After all, never having to deal with wet, cold, sticky clothes in the rain? Why would anyone question such a thing?

Talia and Laura had the surprised expression simply stuck to their faces and couldn't do anything to get it off for the life of them. Talia could only shake her head when Percy turned to smile at them, she had to see Deaton again… this was becoming routine.

 **Percy's Half What? Part 2**

Alan Deaton dropped a rather large book in front of Talia. The title read Legend and Myths of Ancient Greece. There were pieces of paper sticking out of the book, one could tell in a single glance that not only was the book really old, but that it was used quite a bit considering the paper notes sticking out of the book.

Talia cocked an eyebrow at the book, "What does ancient Greece have anything to do with this?"

Deaton answered her question by flipping to the first paper mark. It was a page about Lycaon. "Werewolves were created by the king of the Gods, Zeus, when Lycaon tried to feed him human flesh," Deaton explained.

But Talia already knew this, "Yes, I know." After all she wasn't a fresh beta, she was a long time Alpha, and had done her own research about werewolves a long time ago.

Deaton turned to another bookmarked page and continued his explanation, "Hellhounds are servants of the God of the Underworld, Hades."

He turned to yet another page, "Now according to this, there is a divine force that was created long before the gods, known as the Mist. The Mist was a barrier that prevented humans from seeing the monsters of Divine nature," Deaton explained as Talia grew even more confused.

Deaton turned to the second last bookmarked page, "Poseidon was the God of the Sea, Storms and Earthquakes," Deaton explained. "He's also the father of horses," he added as an after note.

Turning impatient Talia finally asked what was on her mind, "What does any of this have to do with Percy?"

In response Deaton turned to the last bookmarked page.

It read; Demigods, Mortal children of the Gods. "In ancient times Hades, Zeus and Poseidon… Well, mostly Zeus and Hades, were always trying to kill each other's demigod children. I think Percy might be a demigod, I think the reason Percy's bite took so quickly was because he was only half human, and only that half of him had to be infected. The wounds he deals do more damage, most likely because of the divine essence he has running through his veins. Percy's contact with water gave him perfect control, he manipulated the water in anger, when he touched Derek while still being in contact with the water he helped Derek control his wolf, and when he fell over into the water his pants didn't get wet."

Once was an event, twice was a coincidence, and thrice was a pattern.

Deaton continued uninterrupted, "All of this points to only one conclusion; I believe that Percy has never met his father because his father is Poseidon. Percy Jackson is a new kind of hybrid, not a normal demigod, which is half human, half god. Unlike a normal demigod, Percy is half wolf, half god," Deaton finished as Talia could only look at the elder Druid in complete and utter shock.

It was a reasonable reaction; after all it wasn't every day that you learned the child you saved is a demigod. "So, you think Percy's half God?" She asked to clarify.

"Yes, also there's something else," Deaton continued with a tinge of hesitance.

"What?" Talia asked as she held back a groan of exasperation, what more could Deaton possibly still have to tell her.

"Well, if Percy is really half God, then his godly powers will keep growing, being able to eventually create storms like fully fledged F4-type hurricanes and earthquakes that would go very high up on the Richter scale.

Suffice to say, Talia was shocked at the potential power her newest family member could have.

"Percy's godly essence might also affect his wolf powers, he will most likely be stronger and faster than a normal wolf, plus he would heal faster on top of the fact that the wound he deals is like that of an Alpha. All that is considering the fact that he's a Beta, I can't imagine the power he would have as an Alpha or even the possibility of him becoming a true Alpha," Deaton explained.

Talia nodded in agreement, she had seen Percy's power as a regular beta. It was why she knew that if he ever became an Alpha, he would be an exceptionally powerful one, yet if he became a true Alpha… She had absolutely no idea what to even make of that.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Deaton spoke again, "Also the book explains that monsters hunt and find demigods by their scent, and a demigod's scent becomes stronger when they're aware of their heritage."

"Talia," Deaton started as he picked up the book, his tone much more serious than before.

"Percy will most likely be the most powerful werewolf we will ever see. He may even be the most powerful werewolf to ever _exist_ ," Deaton explained as he kept his voice leveled and his eyes on Talia. "Percy could either be the greatest werewolf, or he could be the darkest werewolf."

 **The Fire**

A twelve year old Percy rushed around the room in an effort to find his black hoodie. He and his friend Grover, who smelled like a goat to Percy for a reason he didn't quite understand, were going to the cinema. They planned to see the new star wars movie, episode III, Revenge of the Sith, as he had already watched the original trilogy and episodes I and II in a row.

He blamed this particular addiction on Laura.

Percy ran through the entire house until the object of his search hit him straight across the face. "Looking for that?" Derek asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, thanks," Percy thanked Derek as he threw the hoodie on and rushed down the stairs to where Laura stood waiting for him.

"Ready to go? His elder sister asked him. He nodded in acknowledgement, all ready to go.

Over the last three years Percy had come to view Laura as kind of an older sister figure, she was fun to be around, and she gave Percy his favorite birthday present. It was a coin with a triskelion, one of the legs was green, another yellow, and the last red.

Laura had said that it represented his past, present and future. The green represented the time he was human, his past. The yellow represented his present as a beta wolf and red represented his future, one where he was an Alpha of his own pack. He always kept the coin in his pocket, and took it everywhere with him.

Derek, he was like an older brother to Percy, and his best friend. Though Percy couldn't help but dislike Derek's current "girlfriend," Kate Argent. Something about the Argent girl rubbed Percy the wrong way. Derek's first girlfriend on the other hand, Paige, Percy liked just fine.

According to Percy, Paige wasn't a "bloody bitch" like Kate. Of course he wouldn't ever say that out loud for fear of the scolding Talia and Laura would give him.

Talia was just like a mother figure, she was kind, fair, but also strict and unyielding. Percy liked her. She was not only a fantastic Alpha, but also a great mentor. He really didn't like her brother though. Peter Hale always made Percy uncomfortable, his mere presence was unwanted, Percy saw him as a manipulative bastard that he refused to be around more than he had to.

Then lastly there was Cora, who Percy liked. But Cora seemed to have a bit of a crush on him, as she blushed whenever he spoke to her. Percy could call Cora a friend and a pack mate, but he couldn't call her a sister, especially since they didn't really talk much. Cora wasn't like normal eleven year old girls; she wasn't the type to care about dolls or what she looked like. She was the type to start a mud fight, and would be in it to win it.

Of course no one actually ever won as Talia would "go all Alpha on their ass" as Percy and Derek referred to it. It was almost a routine in winter whenever it rained. For some reason unknown to him, Cora would always throw the first fist of mud at him.

Percy could only smile at the memories he shared with the youngest Hale

"What's on your mind, Percy?" the eldest of the Hale children asked him, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why Cora would always throw the first mud-ball at me," Percy explained.

Laura nodded knowingly, and answered Percy in a tone that implied it was the most obvious thing in the world, "She has a crush on you."

Percy's head snapped around toward Laura so fast his neck cracked, "What!?" he shrieked like a high school girl, something Laura found great humor in and made clear with loud laughter.

"Well, I thought you knew."

No, no he hadn't. Percy simply kept staring at Laura in complete shock. It was one thing to _think_ your brother's sister had a crush on you, but it was an entirely different thing to _know_ it was true.

Percy shook his head, as if it would help him clear his head quicker. "I thought she might, I didn't actually know," he explained.

It was weird, weirder than the fact that Percy didn't get wet from water, except in the shower when he wanted to. Percy was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice they had pulled up to the cinema, until Laura shook him back to reality.

"What?" he asked quite dazedly.

"Cinema," Laura responded as if obvious.

"Oh, thanks."

Percy left the vehicle and waved his elder sister goodbye as she drove off, not knowing it would be the very last time he saw his sister.

Percy smelled goat in the Cinema, it was a fact that he always found weird, he could never get over the fact that Grover smelled like goat. In fact Percy could distinctly remember wanting to eat Grover the first time they met.

What? He loved goat meat… don't judge.

Grover was weird for other reasons than that though, he had problems with his legs and walked weirdly. He had a note excusing him from P.E. for the rest of his life, yet he could always run when it was enchilada day.

They first met when Percy had broken the arms and noses of a group of people who had been bullying him. He could still remember Talia giving him a stern talking to that day, and then he got another one from Laura of course.

Derek had simply laughed and told him he had done a good job. Grover, unlike Percy, was an easy mark for bullying, he was scrawny and cried whenever he was frustrated, which was pretty often. Percy was also pretty sure he had been held back, because Grover had acne and he was starting to grow a beard.

Percy entered the theatre and instantly saw Grover, he was kind of easy to spot after all… and smell.

"Percy," Grover waved at him.

"Hey G-man," the werewolf responded.

"Here's your ticket," he said as he handed it to Percy. Percy didn't feel the need to check it or anything.

Percy would freely admit he fell asleep in the theater, one minute he was dreaming of his mother and Montauk, and the next he was back home with his family eating dinner, until the house went up in flames.

He could hear his family screaming in pain as he was helpless to do anything about it. It all disappeared into a black abyss as he woke to the sound of a roar, his own. Naturally everyone in the cinema turned around to stare at him, but at that moment Percy didn't care, he knew there was something about that dream specifically that distinguished it from a normal nightmare.

He had to check on his family. Percy jumped from his seat and flipped onto the aisle, the minute his feet touched the floor he was off like a rocket. He could feel his eyes grow as he sprinted as fast as he could.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the smoke coming from the direction of his house.

"No," he whispered, his fears slowly coming to life. Not a second later he ran faster than before, his fears fueling his speed.

Yet when the Demigod arrived at his destination, he saw the last of the fires go out, he was too late. He dropped to his knees as he closed his eyes tightly to prevent the tears from escaping, it didn't help. His tears flowed freely without restraint.

Percy lifted his head and saw the full moon adorning the night sky, mocking him, mocking his inability to save anyone dear to him.

It angered him, _infuriated_ him.

As he felt himself shift, Percy let out a roar so loud, full of wrath, it could only have come from a werewolf of unparalleled strength. Percy felt the ground underneath him shake, resonating with his fury, until his vision blurred and he passed out.


	3. Code Breaker Dream

**A/N: Hi so based on the votes Nico is a werecoyote, he will be paired with Danny, Percy will Ascend via Holding the Sky, Stiles will be paired with Malia, and Allison with be able to see though the mist. Thank you for everyone who reviewed, followed and favourite.**

Percy Jackson-Hale hated dreams, because most of his, well the ones he remembers. Were prophetic, well clairvoyant technically. The Werewolf Demigod just wished he could go one month without one. And this dream put him in the second last place he wanted to be, his old house. The house filled with memories of a family, a complete family. A older brother who was his best friend, an older sister who was very fun and good at giving advice, the younger sister who annoyed him to no end and the mothering figure who guided and protected everything, and even the creepy uncle.

A family destroyed by a sociopath and fire. Besides himself none of the Hale Pack had lived, he was the last member of the pack, well not the last there was Nico. But he was the last of Talia's pack. The moon was full in the starless night sky.

Percy looked at the two males in front of him. One was tall, taller then Jason. He hair was black and his eyes where brown, he was in his twenties. He remained Percy of someone he just couldn't put his finger. The other was a teenager about Nico's age. His hair was brown, so where his eyes. It was easy to tell both of them where werewolves.

The older one turned and then an arrow pierced his shoulder. Then another one pierced his leg. He pulled broke them and run/hobbled over to the under wolf and grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him. The older one fell to the group and pushed the younger one. "Scott go." he yelled.

Scott crawled backwards, as a teenager with a bow and arrows walked up to him. She was pretty, with brown hair and eyes. Did everyone in this dream have brown eyes? "Allison I can explain." Scott said. "Stop lying. For once stop lying." She said. Oh, no teenage drama. he really did not want to deal with teenage drama in a dream.

"I was going to tell you the truth at the formal." Scott Said. Percy was so glad he didn't have to go to formals. Because he may be a werewolf, but he could bot dance. Or shot a bow. ""I was going to tell you everything. Because everything I said, everything that I did…" Allison interrupted him. "Was" to protect me." That kid obviously does not watch TV that never works out and Percy hadn't watch TV in years. "Yes." The wolf said. "I don't believe you." The huntress said. Well this is like a clique of TV in real life. If he wanted to see this he would go watch a movie at the cinema.

"Thank God. Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself." a woman said as she walked out of the forest. Percy saw red, Kate Argent. Percy had fought gods, titans, giants, protogenoi and monsters, but the worst of all the monster in the world was right in front of him and he couldn't do nothing. This woman had taken his family, and he wanted nothing more, in the world, then to send her to Tartarus.

OF course seeing Kate made him realised who the older wolf was, Derek Hale. His older brother was alive, didn't make Percy want to kill Kate any less. He would gliding give up his status just for her to die. Hades, I know I'm not your favourite demigod, but please kill her.

"You… You said we were just gonna catch them?" Well Kate lied, I'm shocked. "We did that. Now we're going to kill them." Oh Hades no. Morpheus, let me wake up this second, I'm going to rip the bitch to pieces and then Hades is going to send her to Tartarus! Then she fired a shoot, right at Derek's chest and he went down. And time seemed to slow, like he was in the presence of Kronos.

Percy fell to his knee's it wasn't possible. He just found out his brother was alive then he lost him again. Percy feel to his knee's. "I swear on the River Styx, Kate Argent will die." Thunder in the dream sky rumbled. He felt tears start to pour down his face and he missed a bunch of what was happening in the dream.

Next thing Percy knew he was in the house. And Kate was being heard by…. Peter? So another member of his family was alive. Why he was happy that another member of his family loved. Did it have to be Peter? Across from them was Allison. "She is beautiful, Kate." Peter spoke. ""She looks like you. Probably not as damage." Gaea and Kronos weren't as damage as Kate. "So I'm going to give you a chance to save her." Well he is lying. I've always been able to tell when Peter was lying or bending the truth, most of the time anyway. Mostly because it was most of the time. "Apologize. Say that your sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years." Peter seemed emotional, Percy wasn't sure if he was faking it or not. He was leaning towards not faking. "Say it. And I'll let her live." he said. "I'm sorry." She she in a soft voice. "LYING BITCH." Percy yelled.

Then Peter slashed out her throat. Now normally Percy would be against this. But for what she did to him and his family. He didn't care. Allison screamed. "I don't know about you Allison, but that apology didn't sound very sincere." There was a creepy look on Peter's face. That why he was the creepy uncle.

Peter stepped towards the huntress, when a growl come form beside her. Percy saw Scott, then like Allison he turned to the opposite direction and saw Derek. Percy smiled, his brother was live for now. "Run." Scott said and Allison ran. Well the was, well Peter kicked there ass. There was no other way to described it they got there ass kicked. As much as Percy loved his brother. Two Beta's or Omega's Percy was sure what they where. Versus an Alpha, with the exception of a Shifter/god hybrid like himself or Nico, the Alpha was much to strong to take in a direct match. Actually Percy didn't even know if Nico could become an Alpha, every Alpha he had heard off was a werwolf.

At the end of the fight something weird was starting to happen to Peter's face. It was like something you would see in a werewolf movie. Then Peter change into, something Percy thought wasn't the exception of Lycaon, Percy had never heard of someone becoming a wolfman. Werewolf could gain fangs, claws and hair if male. On the full moon they wolfed out, or well if female also on there period it wasn't a fun time. Worst then the full moon, Lupa's words. Or they could turn into the animal, Percy could became a wolf, Lupa taught him and Nico how. Well Nico became a Coyote, but same principal. And like Lycaon, Peter was UGLY. Capital letters.

Scott went flying though the window Peter followed him. And Percy well he teleported outside. Percy could teleport in real life, but he was dreaming so it was his mind. Percy saw Scott flip of Peter, with made the demigod smirk, not bad. Then a car pulled up, a Porsche. Really who in there right mind drives a Porsche in the forest, that's untactical, yes Percy was aware that wasn't actually a word. Two teenagers got out and one of them who had yes brown eyes, threw a vial, like a chemistry vial at Peter.

Can you guess what happen. He caught it. "Oh, damn." The teenager said sounding disappointed. Or well trying to, he did a good job of it. "Allison." Scott called out and tossed her, the bow. She caught and did some weird crap. Don't ask Percy about bows. No sane person is in the same state when Percy has a bow. Peter growled and heard up the arm with the vial, about to throw it but Allison let loose a shoot and the vial exploded engulfing Peter's arm in fire. Engulfing, Percy had been spending to much time with Annabeth, she was his best friend. Because for Nico, Grover and Derek now that Percy knew he was alive.

Now Percy was not happy about that ,the guy had all ready been in a fire, and that made him insane, well more insane. And you tying to much him more insane. Talk about emotional damage. Though Percy would admit, he looked pretty badass with his arm engulfed in flame. The the other teenager by the car threw another vial. And Peter's entire body became engulfed in flame. Peter roared, can't blame the guy. If you haven't been lit on fire it hurts, except if you're a cyclops or Leo.

Peter went to charge Allison. "No." Scott exclaimed and kicked Peter in the face. Peter stumbled and fell on to all fours and then got back up as the flames disappeared and fell to his knees as he returned to human. Percy has seen some crap, but as must of his enemy's where soulless they disappear when he killed them. That's also what allowed Percy to continue to be a True Alpha. Monster, gods, titans, immortals in general as they didn't have soul's couldn't die. Immortals could fade, but Percy was pretty sure with the exception of Pan, whatever any of the immortals he represented where not in any danger, though he wished war was.

Peter fell down to the ground. Peter looked gross, Percy wasn't even going to try to described it. Percy just looked at what was left of Peter. He was sad, why he didn't like Peter. No one except Kate, deserved that, also Kronos and Gaea, plus Polybotes. Percy looked at Scott and Allison, he wanted to kick there ass. They have just set someone ablaze and they where kissing. Scott transformed human during the kiss. Percy just shook his head, she was his anchor. Bad idea.

In that words of Talia Hale. "Never make a Person your anchor. Use a memory of a person, but never use a person. Especially your girlfriend, or boyfriend. Relationships can change how you feel about people can change. Because you could think you have an anchor, then full moon comes around and you walk up covered in blood."

Percy used is memories of him and his mother at Montauk to control the wolf. Nico used his sister's memory.

"Why'd you do that?" Scott asked. Because she loves you. Still a bad idea to have a person as your anchor. "Because I love you." She said. I told you, still a bad idea. Percy heard someone behind him, Chris Argent. Percy knew Chris was a good man, he followed his family's code. When Percy turned around he saw Derek walking towards Peter. He stood over him.

Then knelt down. Scott move towards Derek. "Wait." he called. "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you." LOL. And Percy did indeed laugh out loud. Cure, there was no cure for lycanthropy. The only way was if an Immortal cured you, though Artemis is more likely to shoot you,

"Derek, if you do this, I'm dead." What's he talking about, He has hunted a human. The hunter's code. We hunt those who hunt us. ""her father, her family… What am I supposed to do?" Get a new girlfriend, ones whose family does want to shoot a bullet or arrow though you head. That's my suggestion. "You've already decided." Peter spoke and he looked terrified. Though it was true, Derek had already decided. "I can smell it on you." Peter said angry as his eyes turned red. Derek raised his claws. "Wait1 No, no! Don't" Scott called but it was, too late. As Derek slashed Peter's throat killing him. Allison turned away.

Really you can burn a man alive, and inflict pain worst then death. But you can't handle death. She is not going to make a good huntress. Percy saw the teenager who lit Peter ablaze fully look, happy that Derek killed Peter. Percy instantly did not like that guy. Derek turned to group. His eyes turned red. "I'm the Alpha now." He said in a deep voice. He then turned to look where my dream-self was standing. The was shock on his face. Could he see me?

I didn't get to find out, as I was shaken awake. Before I even open my eyes I knew it was Nico, who was shaking me awaken. 1. I know no other person who smells like death, it's actually not as bad as you think. 2. I'm his Alpha so I kind of have this six sent about him 3. Nico is a werecoyote so he set's of the demigod sense of monster and 4. Nico's hands are incredibly soft, I don't think even Aphrodite has hands that soft.

"What's up, Death Boy?" the son of Poseidon asked. "You where growling in your sleep. I've been tying to wake you up for like ten minutes." Nico said. Nico stood up as Percy sat up. "I had a dream." Percy said. Nico gave him a "really" look. "Really I would never have guessed." Nico said, the sarcasm oozed out of his voice. Percy just ran his hands though his hair. "Sarcasm does not suit you Nico." Nico nodded, Percy was right, Sarcasm wasn't really his thing.

"What was the dream about?" Nico asked. "It's still night right?" Nico nodded. "Yeah." Percy threw himself out of bed. He walked to the window. Percy looked up at the moon. But the moon was hidden by the clouds. Percy wasn't sure if what he was dreaming was happening concurrent as he was asleep or if it would happen in the future.

"Hey Nico can you do me a favour?" The son of Hades looked at his Alpha. "Sure. What is it?" I need you to check if my brother is alive?" Nico raised his eyebrows at Percy favour. Brother? As far as Nico knew Percy was the only child of Poseidon/Neptune to exist since WWII. "You have a brother?" Nico asked. "Yeah. He's name is Derek Hale, he would be 22. He's Talia's son." Percy said.

"Talia's the werewolf that bit you right?" Nico asked, since Percy didn't talk about his past much. Nico only knew. Percy mother, Sally was killed. Then Percy ran from his step father, and was chased by a lot of monsters. A few months after he ran away Percy, Was attacked by a Hellhound in California, so Percy had been chased by and escape monster across the entire country. How a Demigod as powerful as Percy avoided being eaten Nico did not know. Percy was attacked by a hellhound, the hellhound was killed by an Alpha, who bit Percy and saved his life. Then she along with the rest of her pack was killed. 'Yeah Talia was the wolf that bit me." Percy answered as he sat back down on the bed.

"I check tomorrow, I need more sleep." Nico said as he yawned. "Thanks." Percy said as Nico walked to the door of the Poseidon Cabin. "Get some sleep Seaweed Brain." Nico said as he shut the door. Percy was tired the demigod knew he was but he had too much on his mind to sleep right now.

Thousand of Miles away sitting at the top of a set of stairs. In deep thought was a new Alpha, Derek Hale. The Alpha thought for sure he was going insane. He was sure Percy had died in the fire, sure they never found his body, but they never found Cora's either. But he would have sworn he saw, what would be a eighteen year old Perseus Jackson. After all no one else Derek had ever met had eyes the colour of the sea. Was it possible. Had his little brother survive the fire? He would try to find out tomorrow. Derek Hale was hopeful for the first time in years.


	4. Arrival Part 1

A/N: I'm posting this now it's not actually complete, but I'm gonna be without internet for like 2 or 3 weeks over Christmas. And I wanted to post something before Christmas, also it's Summer here and It's so hot, I can only write at like 2/3 in morning when it's cool.

I want to clear up the Percabeth not being together thing. They did not break up, because while I may not like Percabeth, or Canon pairings in general, I know that Annabeth would never cheat on Percy. She is not dead. Pretty much in this story instead of developing romantic feelings for each other, they developed a sibling-esque relationship, there best friends. There is no Annabeth bashing, I like Annabeth, I don't like Percabeth there's a difference. Because it's the one major thing I don't like about the PJO series. Other then that There isn't any major disappointment for me.

I'm not going into HoO series, which did happen. So this is after Gaea's defeat, which I may change because, biggest disappointment of any book series I've read. Nico and Reyna's POV where the best things about that book. Not a big fan of the POV's for the HoO series, was Only interested in Percy, Nico, Reyna and Hazel's. Would have been interested in Thalia's but we never got it. Jason's was Ok. I like Big 3 children. Elemental Power

Even more disappointed then when I found out Clary and Jace (Mortal Instruments) weren't siblings, wasn't as disappointing even though - cue another protagonist/Deuteragonist pairing. There so predictable. 'I wonder what the pairing of this story is gonna be? Oh wait; The protagonist/Deuteragonist are opposite genders, I figured it out.' That's me, a-lot. It's the one thing I like about Harry and Ginny pairing, the one thing.

I will point out that that Nico is the Deuteragonist of this, not Lydia so this isn't that kind of pairing. Lydia will either be the tritagonist or the Four main character. After Derek, or before Derek as he might be the fourth.

 **Chapter 2**

Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo appeared from the shadows. The place they where in was apparently something called a safe house. The safe house was of modest size, it was about the size of the big house. Percy threw his bags on the couch and was out of there. He had a brother to find.

Apparently after Zeus turned Thalia into a tree and created the magical border around camp. Hecate had experimented with the idea of safe-houses for her children, as she didn't really like the Olympians around that time so she didn't tell the Gods about them. The more powerful safe-houses where in places like Beacon Hills which were literary beacons for non-immortal supernatural creatures. While the pull didn't effect immortal creatures as much as it did non-immortal creatures it did still drew them here.

Nico Di Angelo watch as his Alpha ran out the door at max speed. Which was quite fast, being a demigod and a true Alpha Percy was a lot faster then almost any other werewolf. Immortal Werewolves, or lycanthrope as they where know as, like Lycaon where a different different story,.

Nico grabbed his bags and walked up the stairs to the second floor where the bedrooms should be. He found the master bedroom and pushed the door open. "Dibs." he called even though no one was here to hear him. Pretty much if Percy wasn't getting the master bedroom it was because he wasn't here and Nico had dibs.

Nico threw his bags on the bed. He didn't just come here because Percy asked him to. No Nico Di Angelo was in Beacon Hills as it was part of the deal with Thanatos. When he had gone to the underworld he had asked his father where to find Thanatos. Hades may rule the underworld but he didn't know that many of the souls there. Thanatos on the other hand had an iPad with a list of who was dead, who was living and whose time it was to die.

Thanatos made a deal with the son of Hades, he would tell Nico what he wanted to know if Nico and Nico would retrieve a wondering soul that had somehow shrouded from him. Nico had agreed and found out that not only was not only was Percy's brother Derek alive, so was his sister Cora.

Percy had asked Annabeth to try and find her. Annabeth wanting one of her best friends to be happy agreed to see if she could find her. However as they had no information on her whereabouts she wasn't very hopeful of finding her, but nevertheless she would try and Percy appreciated it. More then the young son of Poseidon could put in to words. Also since finding Cora had nothing to do with a prophecy Rachel couldn't help. Percy had also asked Lupa to keep a hear open for any rumours she might hear that could lead to Cora's whereabouts.

Percy Jackson open the door to his old house. He really would've preferred to be anywhere but here. He knew Derek wasn't here. The scent wasn't strong enough. Percy had walked from the safe house.

Percy could smell death of course he expected that, but not like this. This scent was similar Nico's no where close to the strength that his cousin's aura displayed. But a similar smell. The difference was Nico smell like the dead, this scent smelled like death, yes there's a difference. A lot people seem to forget Hades is the god of the **DEAD** , Thanatos is the god of Death. Hence Nico smells like the dead, not like death.

Whoever the scent beyond to was long gone, Percy then caught more scents besides for the ones in the house, and the hunters in the woods. One was a werewolf, two where human. He had a feeling the werewolf was Scott. One of the human's was Allison, and the other was the human that he didn't know the name of that rocked upped in the Porsche in dream, the one who he didn't not like. The one who threw the first explosive. (Stiles)

Percy looked out the boarded up window, and he was correct. He was very good at identifying people though scents. Percy turned his hearing towards.

"Why would Lydia come here?" The nameless one, or the one Percy didn't know the name of asked.

"Maybe looking for a teacher?" Allison suggested. They stopped walking, Scott spoke up "You mean looking for an Alpha." The wolf stated.

Who was Lydia? Was she the one who left the scent of death behind? The nameless one appeared to be the most in a panic, he seemed to be the one who cared most for this Lydia person. "Do you smell that?" Scoot asked. "The ocean."

Percy cursed silently in his mind in Ancient Greek. He had forgotten to remove his scent. Percy and Nico where able to reduce they demigod scents before of they were-beast status.

"Not all of us, have your nose Scott." Stiles said as he bent his knees and back and looked at a tree, wait why would he be so focused on a tree? He wouldn't be? Except if he was a Satyr, or a nature spirit or was obsessed with nature as much as they were.

Booby trap was the thought that appeared. He was corrected again, as Nameless tripped in and Scoot got hanged up by his foot. Oh, poor Scott. "Stiles, next time you see a trip wire, don't trip." STILES? Percy had to literary force himself not to laugh at the name. He thought Perseus was bad, but at least Perseus was an actual name, Stiles sounded as not-a-name was possible.

Percy was so busy trying not to laugh that he couldn't focus on Scott's conversation with Chris Argent, he did here the threat to cut him in half. Percy had almost be sliced, diced, and cut-in-half enough times that he knew it wasn't a fun experience.

Nico walked out of the house and he was suddenly hit with the filing of death. Not the kind he got when someone was dying. It was more along the lines of being in the presence of Thanatos. But a lot weaker, kind how Nico would imagine a demigod child of Thanatos would feel like, except for the fact the Thanatos hadn't had a demigod child since Ancient Greece.

 **Chapter End**

 **A/N** : This won't following Season 2 directly as Percy and Nico's presence will change things dramatically. But neither I or Percy who has a hero complex, can just ignore a lizard running around killing people. SO the over all plot Idea stays the same, but that over plots changes. Some scenes will remain like Stiles and Derek in the pool while the Kanima circles them. I'm still confused about why Matt was targeting Derek and Stiles.

 **A/N2:** I mention Lydia might be the tritagonist, so I just want to say. I'm perfectly find with Protagonist/Tritagonist pairings, E.g Elena/Damon (The vampire Diaries, TV Show.) I hear the books suck. Damon being the tritagonist is not my opinion it's fact. Seasons 1-6 Elena = Protagonist, Stefan = Deuteragonist  & Damon = Tritagonist. Because the Show based of books, and that's how the books are, or so I was told.

Season 7 (and hopefully onward), Stefan = Protagonist, Damon = Deuteragonist, I don't how the tritagonist would be maybe Caroline.

 **A/N3:** I should really start calling some of these Author rants, rather the author notes.

About the safe house, I find them a whole lot more possible, then Leo suddenly inventing a phone that doesn't attract monsters. Mobile Phones have existed from about 1990? or around that year. Telephones have existed over a century. If dozen's possibly hundreds of children of Hephaestus (from 1990 onward) couldn't work it out, how can 1 who only known about being a demigod for like 4 months, most of which he was working on making a warship, the rest he was questing. And before you mention that sphere thing, that sphere is over 3 millennia, phones didn't exist 3 millennia ago.

A/N4: Sorry about the authors notes, when the rants really. Also Teen Wolf is back on soon so I'll get back into writing Teen Wolf Stuff. Also I'm writing like a lot more fanfics, then the ones posted, also original stories, lots of them.

ALSO STAR WARS IS SO CLOSE. and I'm reading a lot of SW fanfics.


	5. Smells like Death

**A/N: Well it's been a while, but I've been busy. So this is chapter 3. I'm going to try to get at least one chapter out each month, hopefully two. Starting in March, why not February because, well because I'm going to try to write a few chapters so that I'm ahead by at least five or so ofor this one. The Original Ripper which is my Vampire Diaries, one where Damon and Stefan are Originals, along with the Mikaelsons. If you can't tell it's mainly about Stefan.**

 **Curing the Ripper is on Hiatus, temporary.**

 **Then there's my new fic. It's PJO/HP, with a Percy/Lily Pairing. It's a Percy is a Primordial fic, and he is very powerful because he's a primordial so if that doesn't interest you fine. Speaking of that, I need magical Pranks, I suck at pranks, so if could let me know some thanks.**

Chapter 3 – Death and Dead/I need better chapter names.

Percy waited at the top of the stairs. The Door open to reveal, Scott, Stiles and Allison. "Hi." He spoke. Scott, Stiles and Allison looked him. Scott Narrowed his eyes, "You smell like a wolf." He stated. "Not even 24 hours after becoming an Alpha, and Derek has already turned someone." Stiles exclaimed.

Percy Eyes flashed red. "Derek didn't turn me. But mentioning Derek, you wouldn't happen to know where Derek is, would you?"

The teenagers eyes widen. "You're an Alpha?" Scott asked. Percy eyes returned to sea-green. "Obviously."

"Why would an Alpha being looking for an Alpha?" Allison asked, Percy turned his eyes towards her. "Why would a hunter be in love with the very thing their hunt?" He asked back. "Maybe I should tell Chris about that." He said. "Wander what he would do? But anyway my reason for wanting to find Derek is personal. Like your relationship, I won't tell Chris about that and I want tell you why I'm looking for Derek. Since the First isn't any of my business and the Second isn't any of yours." Percy stood up and walked down the stairs. He smiled as he passed Scott and the others.

"What about Lydia?" Stiles asked. "Who's Lydia?" Percy asked as he walked though the door. Percy felt a hand on his shoulder and it spun him around. Stand face-to-face to him was Scott. "Who are you?" he asked.

"You can call me Percy, Scott. Why do you want to know?"

"Because Alpha are trouble, and killers. I know your not going to tell us why you want to see Derek." The Alpha smiled at him, "But I want let you hurt anyone." Scott said as his eyes turned yellow. "Are you really threating me?" Percy asked. "Not threating, Promising."

Percy smile turned to a smirk, Percy summoned his claws, then slice the bottom of Scotts stomach, and followed up with a quick uppercut with enough force he flew to the to of the stairs. "Scott!" the Omega's friends exclaimed and rushed to him.

"Scott," Percy said advancing up the stairs. "I really don't want to hurt you. So lets stop pretending that you could stop me, I am not planning to hurt anyone. I have came for Derek. No one else. It's werewolf law that when a Alpha enters the territory of another Alpha, that they inform that Alpha. I'm here because my cousin will be attending Beacon Hills High."

"It's not healing." Scott panicked. "It's because wounds from a Alpha heal slower." Percy stated, he also knew it will heal even slower because he was a demigod.'

"My cousin is a were, I'm his Alpha. I bit him accidently. This girl your Looking for want if I help you find her, would you leave me along to my business? No one will get hurt." Percy held out his hand and touched Scotts wound, Scoot watched in amazement as the pain disappeared and then the wound, as well. "Wow." The three teenagers said. Scott smelled it, Blood. Percy was bleeding. Then he saw a slightly dump spot on his shirt. "You took my wound?" he asked. "I told you I didn't come here to hurt anyone. So do we have a deal?" The wolf/god hybrid asked, the Omega. "Yeah we have a deal."

"Meet me out the back." Percy said be he disappeared, in a blur of speed. So fast Scott couldn't see it. "Wow."

Percy was leaning against a tree. When the friends arrive. He smiled at them. "Your friends this way." Percy spoke walking off. "How can you tell, I can't smell a thing." Scott stated. "One I'm a Alpha I have better senses then you. Two. I know how to use my sense to their maximum potential and three, I'm can… well I guess you can call it Aura sensing. So either you friend who smells like death, is that way. Or whoever, smells like death is."

"Can we really trust him?" Stiles asked Scott. "What if his leading us into a trap?, and does Lydia really smell like death." Scott looked at Stiles. "Look I don't see another choice, I can't track her beyond Derek's house, its freezing out here, and we could look all night and not find her. So I say we trust him. In addition Lydia does smell like death."

"Huh." Stiles said surprise, "What do I smell like?" Scott gave him a look. "Well oil and theirs another scent that's hard to explain…" Percy cut Scott off. "It's sarcasm." He shouted at them. "Sarcasm has a smell?" Stiles asked confused. "Everything has a smell."

Scott turned to Allison, "You want to know what you smell like?" He smiled at her. "What?" "Sunshine." He said still smiling goofily. "Aw, that's sweet."

"Hurry up!" Percy shouted.

Nico walked though the forest he was following the feeling of death. It could've been the spirit Thanatos couldn't reap, but Nico was pretty sure it wasn't. He wasn't sure want it was, he didn't even have a guess.

What creatures felt like death? Skeletons, no. He was around them enough to automatically know what their felt like. Hellhounds? No. He knew what their felt like too. The physically young son of Hades couldn't work out what he was walking towards, he was almost there he could feel it. Just to be safe, he summoned his Stygian Iron double-edged sword, the blade was as Percy would describe it "black as a nightmare" and his claws emerge on his left hand.

He felt the presence was around the next tree, he step around the tree his sword and claws ready to strike. It was a girl, she processed strawberry blonde, with green eyes she was rather beautiful, He was gay, not blind. She was also naked; Nico blushed and looked away in embarrassment. He retracted his claws. Anyone cloud see his claws, but only special people could see his sword. It didn't occur to Nico, that this girl who felt like death could probably see his sword.

"You have the decency to look away," She spoke, "But not to lower you sword or offer me your jacket?" She asked haughty. Nico could feel his eyes flash, but he return them to normal. He hated when people acted superior. Also she could see his sword? Right she felt like death.

The werecoyote lowered his sword; he took his jacket off and handed it to her. "Thank you." She said, as she at the jacket with disgust. It wasn't very stylish. "I'm Lydia." She said. Nico looked at her, his Jacket was quite long on her. "Nico. So what are you?" he asked, his curiosity was evident in his voice.

"Gorgeous, Sexy, stylish dresser, though not currently." Nico frowned at that, he liked his new aviator jacket, Annabeth had brought it for his birthday. Well Hazel birthday as Nico didn't actually know what day he was born, and Hazel being as sweet and caring as she was decided that her birthday was now his birthday as well. "Most popular girl in school." He was getting sick of her arrogant attitude.

"You mean. Prideful, Narcissist, egotistic and formerly naked in the woods." He snapped. "You basically said that same thing three times. Prideful, Narcissist and Egotistic are all synonyms." Lydia corrected snippily. Nico was about to counter when.

"Nico." A voice called, Nico knew who the voice beyond too, he turned towards his Alpha's voice. Out of the trees walked Percy Jackson, behind walked three people Nico's age. Nico knew his age, just not his birthday. Two of them where male's that Nico found HOT, the third was female, Nico guessed she was attractive. One of the males, the werewolf's shirt was slashed. Nico could smell that blood, he fought Percy.

"Lydia!" the three called and ran to their friend. As Percy walked up to Nico. Lydia looked at her friends, well Allison was her friend, and she guessed Scott and Stiles could be counted. "Hey." She spoke. She looked up and saw, well someone she would have sworn was crafted from marble by angels. He was talking softly with the Italian one, while Nico was attractive he was also gay. But the other one, his eyes were a magnificent sea-green, his lips, and face perfectly craved.

She walked up to him. She let the jacket that was pull tightly around her slip to reveal her cleavage, Percy turned when he heard someone approach him and Nico. It was the girl who smelled like death.

"Hi," she said smiling seductively. "I'm Lydia." Percy knew what she was tying to do. He looked her straight into her green eyes. "Hey, I'm Percy and Your breast are showing." Percy said then turned back to Nico.

Allison was watching the interaction between Percy and Lydia. Really, Lydia was half naked, and she was flirting. With someone she didn't even know. Someone who was very dangerous, he was an Alpha, that meant he had killed an Alpha. Lydia was flirting with a killer.

But it's not as if Allison could come out and say that without revealing werewolves to her best friend, and she didn't want Lydia to know about the supernatural. Then there was her wondering why Percy, an Alpha was looking for Derek, another Alpha.

Also to say she was surprised when Percy showed no interest in Lydia was shocking, she even heard Stiles mumbling about Percy being crazy. But you could here the jealously in his voice.

Then she looked at Percy's friend, he had olive skin, he was taller then Scott, but not as tall as Percy. His hair was the same black and messy as Percy's, his eyes however were also black, or they appeared to be. Then she noticed that he was holding something, a hilt? There hidden behind his leg she saw it. A sword, blacker then the night.

"Why do you have a sword?" She asked. "I have no sword." Percy said. "Not you your friend." She said nodded at Nico. Nico lifted his sword. "You see a sword?" he asked. "Yes." She answered in a tone that said 'obviously.'

Stiles and Scott exchanged a confused look. "Ah, Allison." Stiles said. "That's a baseball bat." "No, it's clearly a sword Stiles." Lydia responded. "It's a baseball bat." Scott answered.

"It's a sword." Allison said. "Where are Percy and Nico?" Lydia asked. Scott spun around and even his werewolf eyes couldn't see the cousins, "What the?" he asked.

Percy and Nico appeared out of the shadows in front of their house. "How many people here can see though the mist?" Nico asked, exasperated. Percy crackled lightly

"It was one person, plus whatever death girl is." Percy said. "And some people can just see though the mist like my mum." Nico raised his eyebrows when Percy said, death girl.

"Really, Death girl. You suck at nicknames." Nico said. "Death Breath, Pinecone face, you really need to work on your nicknames."

The Alpha smiled at his beta, "Shut up, Death Breath." HE said lightly punching Nico's shoulder. "Oh, by the way." Percy spoke smiling. Nico narrowed his eyes, "I don't like that tone."

"You're going to school." Percy open the door and walked inside.

"WHAT?" Nico shouted, "No I'm not." He spoke vehemently, as he walked after his Alpha.

"Actually you are Chiron's and your father's orders." Percy said as he reached in to his bag and pulled out a folder and turned to face Nico. He held out the folder to Nico. "These are your transcripts."

Nico narrowed his eyes, and they turned Ice Blue. He stanched the folder out of Percy hand and Shadow travelled away.

Percy chuckled as he grab his bag and walked upstairs to bed.

 **A/N: Allison isn't a demigod. There is a reason she can see though the mist. When I originally asked, I just wasn't sure if she should be able to. Now I have a reason.**

 **Don't ask what Sarcasm smells like. It Should be obvious why Stiles smells like oil, he's always has to fix his jeep.**

 **Did I do alright with Teen Wolf Characters personalities? Because their very different back then, especially Lydia, Scott and Stiles. Allison to me seem to kind of the stay the same for me. More knowledgeable and experienced, but personality wise the same, whereas the others changed.**

 **For those waiting for Percy and Derek's reunion that's next chapter. I have to watch the second season again.**


	6. Reunion

**A/N:** My biggest chapter, not including A/N's

Percy scrapped food into the fire. "Poseidon, Dad, give me strength." He sat back down on the couch.

Nico stepped up to the flames, "Hades, Dad I hate you for sending me to school, and I could also use some help working out what Lydia is." He scrapped the food in.

"Still mad about the school thing, huh?" the son of Hades turned and faced his cousin. "Yeah, I haven't been to school in like 4 years. But it's not your fault." He spoke, as Percy just looked away, and whistled. "It's not you fault, right?" He asked in a dangerous tone, "Well…" "I hate you Perseus." Nico said as he sat down next to him. Percy just laughed. "If it helps, I have to go as well."

"Well you deserve this punishment." Nico stated and he was adamant. "Ever realised when we're together and you get in trouble, I get in worst trouble."

"What are you going on about? You don't get in that much trouble around me." Nico eyes flashed blue, "Need I remained you how this happen?" he pointed to his eyes. "You ghostified a demigod, even if he was a psychopath though, he still had a soul." Percy stated.

"That's how my eyes turned blue, not how I got a second pair of eyes." Percy examined Nico's face. "I only see one pair." He said smiling. Nico smiled and shook his head. "Yes, Nico, I remember how I bit you. It was an accident." Nico's eyes returned to normal. "Sure it was." He said. Then he shadow travelled away.

Percy got up and entered the kitchen he placed his plate in the sink. He walked up stairs to the bathroom. Meanwhile Nico was standing in the shadows, as the redhead girl slept. He had no idea what she was. He had gone though a list of all the creatures he knew involved; he couldn't work out anything. Maybe Annabeth would know of a creature that smelt like death.

Nico disappeared into the shadows and reappeared in the Hades cabin at camp half-blood. He pushed the door open and walked onto the campgrounds. He looked around, 'Where would Annabeth be?'

He decided to try her cabin first. He knocked on the door; Annabeth's brother Malcolm answered it. Nico always wandered and Percy did as well, why all of Athena's kids had blonde hair whereas Athena herself had dark hair, normally.

"Hey Nico what's up? Aren't you and Percy meant to be in California?" He asked. Nico nodded slightly. "Yeah, but I need to ask Annabeth something, she here?" he asked peering in the cabin. "No, she's in the Arena." Malcolm answered, "Thanks." Nico said as he ran off.

When he arrived at the arena, the first thing that happen was Mrs. O'Leary jumped on him, and started licking him. He pushed her off. "That's enough girl, good to see you too." He spoke and patted her head.

He saw Annabeth attacking dummies with her, Drakon bone Sword. "Annabeth hey." He called. "Nico, aren't you meant to be in California with Percy?" Nico rolled his eyes. "You Athenian Children just love asking obvious questions, don't you? Yes, but I'm puzzled and need help."

Annabeth sheathed her sword. "So what help do you need?" Nico smiled Annabeth was always so nice to him. "There's just this girl who smells like death. I'm tying to work out what she is. She can see though the Mist. People don't just smell like death, you could be a psychopathic killer and you still wouldn't smell like death. You have to be supernatural. So I was wondering if you know of anything that smells like death? Besides the really obvious stuff."

Annabeth tapped her fingers as she searched her mind. "Nico I don't have your sense of smell. So I'm not sure what smells like what. But I could research creatures of death. Maybe there's some answers on Daedalus' laptop. I'll IM if I find anything." She said.

The son of Hades nodded. "Thanks. Bye." He said, as he started disappeared into the shadows. "Bye." Annabeth spoke as she pulled out sword and started hacking dummies.

Nico shadow travelled back to his new home, when his instincts kicked in he and he turned around and caught the bag that was thrown at him. His lips turned to a scowl, "What was that for?"

Percy shrugged and jumped from the second floor. "Let's go to school. And no shadow travelling."

"Your not my father." Nico said light heartily. Percy smiled at his cousin, "Not but I'm your Alpha and that's an order." He spoke in the same tone as Nico.

"Damn. Then how do you plan to get to school? We have…" He stopped to look at his watch. "15 minutes. I know we run fast, especially you, but even we can't get to school from here in 15 minutes." Percy just held up car keys. Nico raised his eyebrows. Where the Zeus did Percy get a car from? Chiron probably.

Nico followed Percy out the front door, he saw not one, but two. Nico knew virtually nothing about cars. But even he knew what the blue car was, a Maserati Spyder, Percy's dream car. He had no idea how Chiron could afford it, because he couldn't, maybe it was a gift from Poseidon. The other was a black jeep. Nothing fancy. Was that from his father?

"Did our parents give us these?" Percy laughed. "The last gift my father gave me was a sand dollar. Ok, it was useful, but Nico come on. I love my father, but we don't really get gifts like this from them, except if we save the world." The son of Hades nodded, Percy spoke the truth. It sucked but it was the truth. His father had never actually given him a gift, the closes he got was when he convinced him to fight Kronos.

"Then where did these come from?" Percy smiled, "I brought them." Nico eyes widen, his eyebrows rose as high as they could go, and his jaw dropped as low as it could go. It took all of Percy's will to not fall down laughing. He disappeared into the house and came back with a camera. He took a photo of Nico's facial expression; the flash shook Nico out of his shock. Percy the lost the will and burst out laughing. "That's the funniest expression in history." He spoke.

"How could you afford, the Jeep let alone the Spyder?" Nico was truly bewildered; Percy was rich? This was the biggest shock, since becoming a demigod, besides Bianca's death, becoming a werecoyote, Bianca's choice to be reincarnated and then Roman demigods. Yeah those where the biggest shocks, well minus a few.

"I'm a Hale, we're rich. Which reminds me I need to check the vault." He murmured. Nico hook his head. Did Percy know how to drive?

—

Nico almost ripped the door off as he burst out of the car pushed people out of the way and arrived at his destination just in time, the garbage bin and he threw up. Turns out being an all powerful True Alpha Werewolf Demigod, son of Poseidon, Hybrid. Did not, make one a good driver, no, in fact it made you the worst driver, Ever! His Alpha was worst the Gray Sisters. He didn't think that was possible.

"Hey, watch it." One of the two guys he pushed over snapped. The guy was attractive, and an arrogant ass. He went to pick up this sunglasses, Nico moved faster and crashed them beneath his foot.

Jackson got up he was just smaller then Nico. "Those glasses cost $500." "Well maybe if you weren't such a "superior", arrogant git, they would still cost $500." He said drily. Jackson stepped closer. "You're going to compensate me for those." He spoke. "I'm sorry, but you can go jumped into the River Styx. I don't like arrogant Jerks." Nico snapped, he turn to walk away, if he didn't he was going to kill the jerk. Said jerk gripped his arm, and Nico who was already having trouble controlling his heartbeat. He was stressed because he had no idea what Lydia was, he thought he knew all death scented creatures, he had go to school, he and Will had broken up a month ago, and he was just part of the worst drive in history.

He snapped.

He wolfed, or well coyoted, in his case out. He turned around his eyes glowing a cold steel blue; he grabbed the jerk's wrist and throat and slammed him into the ground. Jackson tried to fight him, he attempted to pull his arm out of Nico's grip, and he failed. He tried to pull the hand of his throat, and failed that as well. Nico leaned down next to Jackson's ear. "I hate arrogant bullies." He whispered, "You think because your rich that makes you superior, you are _wrong_. I could kill you right now, and it wouldn't make a difference. People might mourn you, but eventually, they would move on. Here's a piece of advice, The Lord of the Underworld doesn't care if you're rich, or popular. It's our actions that matter, it's our actions that achieve as Elysium, or The Fields of Punishment."

Percy watched, Nico and held him whispering. Ok that's enough. "Nico," he called. Nico didn't respond. "Nico." He growled. The coyote looked up at him. "Enough." He said. Percy said and he pulled Nico off Jackson. He then threw a dollar on him. "That should compensate your glasses. I don't think anything can compensate that your pride, because you just got your ass kicked by a new kid." He smiled sarcastically at Jackson then pulled Nico away.

"Ok, you can't be here today." HE said, Percy knew that Scott was listening, he looked at him. And waved. "Nico, go home and see if you can work out what Lydia is? Or train and work off some of you excess energy, ok?" Percy spoke. He was concerned about Nico.

He knew that Nico was stressed that he couldn't work out was Lydia was, so was he. They had encountered so much it was kinda surprising that there was more. Percy and Nico could identify Greek mythological creatures easily. But he didn't think Lydia was Greek. Even if she looked like Aphrodite. Percy shook away his thought. But Percy knew the true reason for Nico's anger was his break up with Will. As much as he wanted to help him, Percy had no idea what Nico was going though. He had never been in a relationship as serious as Nico and Will's was.

Annabeth and hi tried dating after the Titan War, it took them three weeks to realise it was weird and they where better as friends. His other relationship was with Reyna, that was three months, but they just never saw each other because they where so busy. He had never been anywhere close to how serious his cousin's relationship was. He knew that they lost their virginities to each other, stupid werewolf hearing.

Nico flicked Percy on the forehead, "Anything interesting going on in there?" He asked, Percy didn't think he just answered. "Just thinking about a redhead." His eyes widen at what he said, and he blushed "Oh?" Nico smiled. "She got to you. A girl is actually made you blush." Nico could dance in excitement, "Damn. Now we can add miracle worker to what we know. That narrows it down to…." Nico pretended to ponder something. Percy gave a fake glare, that made Scott shiver, and he wasn't even looking at him. "Yeah, that narrows it down to Chaos, the creator of the Universe. So Lydia is Chaos, well I notify Annabeth, that are best friend has a crush on Chaos." Nico smiled. Percy just laughed while shaking his head. "Go home." He ordered, Nico held out his hand. "Keys, I'm not letting you drive again."

"It wasn't that bad." Percy objected, Nico placed his hands on Percy's shoulders. He looked him in the eyes, and yelled. "Your worst then the Gray Sisters! You make them look like sloths!" Percy deflated and handed Nico his keys. Nico patted Percy's cheek. "There, there, you can't be the best at everything."

Percy walked over to Scott and Stiles. "Hi, how's Lydia?" he asked. Damn it, Percy stop thinking about her, he scolded himself mentally. Scott smiled at him. "Well way don't you visited the miracle worker yourself and find out." Scott smiled. Stiles looked confused and Percy growled. "Stupid Cousin." He grumbled.

"Why did he say Lydia was a miracle worker for making you like her?" the beta asked, Beta? Was Scott actually part of Derek's pack? Percy didn't know, Omega? Omega Beta? Beta Omega?

"I get asked out a lot, but I say no all the time. I said yes the first time I was asked out, and we worked out we where better as friends. Then the next one didn't work out either, both of us were so busy it didn't work. So since my sixteenth birthday I've dated a total of two girls for a total time of 3 months and 3 weeks, exactly. But I get asked out about three times a week."

"Ok, next question and this is the one I should of asked first. Why did say Nico could go and found out what Lydia is? Isn't she a wolf like us, Derek and Nico?" Percy shook his. Nico wasn't a wolf at all.

"Scott, Kate Argent and Peter Hale where both sociopathic serial killers did either of them smell like death?" Scott shook his head. "No."

"That's because here's some knowledge; you can only smell like death if you're a creature of death. Meaning Lydia isn't werewolf, because we aren't creatures of death."

"Nico smells like a cemetery, or a morgue." Scott countered. Percy smiled. "Yeah, but he smells like the dead, not like death, they're similar smells but different. Also there's reason for Nico's scent."

"Of course there is." Stiles said, "What does he hang around cemeteries a lot?" Percy chuckled. "What?" Stiles asked.

"It's just you where being sarcastic but your correct. Nico hangs around the dead, _A Lot."_ Stiles noted the Percy said the dead, not cemeteries.

"Huh, O.K. Why?" Percy smiled. "None of your business. Now I have to go transfer or enroll, or whatever."

As Percy walked off, Scott and Stiles looked at each before following. "Hey, why did Nico say Chaos, creator of the universe?" Percy kept walking but he had no way of answering that. He wasn't going to tell someone he just meet about the fact he was half god. Then a light bulb went of in his head. "Why not God?" Scott asked.

"Well do you know how werewolves came to exist?" he asked. "Ah, no." Scott said, unsure if he wanted to know what Percy was talking about. "I'm assuming Shaman curse." Stiles said. Scott and Percy stopped; they gave Stiles a bewildered look. Stiles ran into Percy. "Ow." He said. "You have a hard head." Stiles held his nose. Percy just shrugged. "Well not a Shaman curse. But a divine curse if you will. Short version, there was a human king named Lycaon, Zeus came for dinner, Lycaon didn't believe he was Zeus so he served human for dinner, Zeus was so outrage he curse Lycaon and his sons to became the first wolves." Percy explained.

"What does this have to do with this Chaos guy?" Stiles asked impatiently. If it wasn't for the fact Stiles smelled nothing like a demigod, he would have thought Stiles was one. "Girl." Was Percy's retort, "What?"

"Chaos is portrayed as female in the myths." Scott and Stiles looked confused. "Ok in Greek myth," Thunder rumbled and Percy rolled his eyes. 'Drama queen' he thought. "You have Gods who started the Original Six, Hestia, Demeter, Hades, Poseidon, Hera and Zeus, who is a drama queen, should be the God of Theatre. Anyway, they where born to Kronos, who is an Ass. Kronos was the king of the Titans, the Titan of Agriculture, at least he doesn't go about cereal, and Time, just freezes time the cheating git. Their mother was Rhea, titan of the Earth. Kronos, Rhea and the other original Titans where born to the Protogenoi, Primordial Gods, who actually embody what they represent, unlike Titans and Gods who just represent something. The Titans father was Uranus, who was apparently the world's first father, and the first dick. It's no wonder Kronos was a bad father look at his example, or maybe his just evil, it's probably both, mostly the second one. Their mother was Gaea; she was also Uranus' mother. Gaea is evil, worst then Kronos, anyway. Gaea along with the rest of the Original Protogenoi, came from Chaos, the first being in existence, Chaos is the embodiment of the Universe, the creator."

Scott and Stiles just looked bewildered. "We weren't meant to have history today." Stiles said sarcastically. "What?" Was Scott's reply to Percy. "She's God, ok. Chaos is the Greek version of God, except she's female, or Omnipotent." Percy stated. "Oh." The friends replied. "Why didn't you just say that?" Stiles asked. "What does this have to do with the question?"

"Nico mention Chaos because if werewolves are Greek and if Zeus did create them… You know what, lets; just go with we're Ancient Greek religiously, yeah, lets go with that." Percy said and he walked into the office.

"Ancient Greek Religiously?" A female voiced asked behind them, Scott turned and smiled at Allison. "What's going on, why was Percy here?" she asked.

"His enrolling," Stiles, said. "His cousin kicked Jackson's ass." Stiles smiled, he didn't like Jackson.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. But something I don't get." Scott spoke, "What?" the others spoke.

"It's just why werewolves are stronger then humans. A human should have been able to move a werewolves arm, even a little." He stated. "And?" Allison asked.

"Well Jackson's quite strong. What if Percy's pack is so large that it makes humans useless against them?" Scott heard Percy laugh in the office. "Percy also pulled Nico off Jackson with ease." Stiles stated. "Oh, he said Lydia's not a werewolf." He added. Allison looked at him with raised eyes. "What?" she asked in a hushed voiced. "Yeah he said nothing could smell like death except creatures of death."

"Doesn't he know Peter Hale killed a bunch of people?" "So did your Aunt." Percy called. Allison went to yell, when Scott interfered. "Ok, calm down. He pointed out neither Kate nor Peter smelled like death."

"If she's not a wolf, then that means she's safe from my family." Allison said, "So what is she?"

"A miracle worker apparently." Scott said. "A miracle worker?" She replied, in disbelief. "Oh, shut up Scott." Percy spoke as he entered the hallway. "Welcome to Beacon Hills High, Mr. Jackson-Hale." The Principal said and Percy shook his hand.

Hale? Was Percy related to Derek? That same thought went though the three friends head. Well Scott and Allison's, another was going though Stiles, Percy Jackson where did he know that name?

"You're a Hale." Allison accursed. "Hey being a Hale doesn't mean your evil. I mean sure there where a few bad eggs, Peter for example. Doesn't mean we're all evil. That's like saying all Argents are evil because your Aunt's a Sociopath." Percy retorted. "As for Lydia no idea. I've ruled out Zombie, vampire, hellhound and skeleton." Percy told them. "Now where is…. Chemistry. Ah."

"Wait I know." Stiles said. "What?" Scott asked. "I know where I've heard your name before." Percy just wanted patiently. "You got into that gun fight with your kidnapper on a beach when you were twelve. You used guns like swords." Stiles spoke. Allison and Scott looked between Stiles and Percy. "I heard about that, that was you?" Allison asked.

"Yeah I've heard of it too. Stiles talked about it for weeks, he said." Scott smirked at his friend. "Scott stopped right there." Stiles ordered. Percy looked at Scott and threw a arm around him. "No Scott go on." He smirked. "Stiles said you where his hero and he wanted to grow up to be like you." Stiles blushed, and he was horrified. Allison and Scott laughed. Percy smiled. "Don't worry Stiles, I'm a hero to dozens of people and they want to grow up like me." Percy said.

"Hang on." Stiles spoke. "That happen when you were 12, right?" he nodded, "I was nine, that would make you 19." Stiles deducted. "Well done Sherlock Holmes guessed that makes you Watson, Scott. Allison must be Watson's Wife." Scott and Allison blushed and anywhere but each other.

"Why are you at school if you 19?" Stiles asked, curious, "Because I haven't been to school since the fire." Percy stated. "I'll show you." Stiles said as he felt guilty for bringing up the fire.

—

Percy watched Jackson run out of class, his dick of teacher wasn't happy. Or maybe that was because Percy got Stiles out of detention by threating Mr. Harris, with the idea of going to the California education board and telling them that Mr. Harris had threaten to enact violent measures against a student. So Percy now had detention, but Stiles was free. Percy had not intention of attending.

The he smelled his scent. Derek was here.

He ran out of class, and he heard Mr. Harris yelled now had detention back to back, Percy didn't care. He was finally going to be reunited with his brother. He followed it to the bathroom, he pushed the door open, and there was only Jackson. He was bleeding black goo from the ears. But he didn't care about that. "Where's Derek?" he asked. Jackson turned to him. "I don't know, you one of his pets?" Percy growled; he was nobody's pet. "Tell me why the bite's rejecting me." He yelled. The Next second Percy slammed him against the wall, causing a small crater from the impact. Percy eyes where blazing red with anger, he had no time for games. He just wanted to see his brother.

"I don't care. Maybe it's because you're an arrogant jerk, who maybe I should have let Nico kill." Percy stated, as he scratched Jackson cheek. "Or Maybe I just slice your throat myself if you don't tell me where Derek went." He snarled and placed his claws on Jackson throat. Percy would never actually kill him, well if he threatened his friends and family he would without hesitation.

"I don't know." Jackson snarled back, "Now tell me." He yelled, "Your useless, you'll always be useless." Percy growled then slammed Jackson head against the wall with the right amount of force to knock him out, but not course permanent damage. Percy returned to his human appearance and walked out of the bathroom.

He caught the scent again and sprinted off. He was standing on the Lacrosse field looking away from the school.

"Derek." Percy spoke softly. Derek turned and froze. It was true, he was alive, because standing in front of him was his little brother. He, for the first time in a year, smiled. "Perseus." He spoke.

Percy leaped forward and the brother embraced each other for the first time in six years.

 **A/N:** Stiles is not a demigod, as stated. Just want to make sure that came across. Stiles = pure human. No demigods for Teen Wolf characters, well maybe Mason if I include him.

Lydia is definitely not Chaos; I really want to get that across.

I know in CH2's A/N, I said Percy & Annabeth didn't date, but yeah I changed that. Percy did date Annabeth for a short time, and they decided they where better as friends. Which does happen.

He dated Reyna because well I wanted him to a have a… semi-serious Relationship, yeah that sounds right. It's Reyna because my main ship for Percy is Artemis and I couldn't pair him with a maiden, Thalia is a huntress, Bianca is dead, Piper is dating Jason, and Reyna was the only main female character who isn't a maiden, dating, and/or dead.

I know the end wasn't very Derek-like but you see your little sibling for the first time in six years, you're going to hug them, at least. With Cora on the other hand she tried to kill him.

 **Question:** Should Danny be turned? If yes it will be Percy who turns him, and it won't If no, well, shrug; it's not an essential turning point.

 **Next Time on Half Wolf, Half God, All Alpha:** Percy and Derek talk about what happen after the fire. Will Percy reveal his all secrets to Derek?

Nico meanwhile starts the search for Peter's Ghost, and continues the Search for the answer, we asked ourselves for almost 1 and a half seasons, what is Lydia Martin?


	7. Talk

A/N: I made a mistake in Chapter 1, I stated Derek's eyes were brown, I was mistaken, they're green.

Every think about the fact that if Scott was Evil he would be Diabolical. He out smart Gerald twice, he out smarted Theo. If he was evil he would be diabolical, I know it.

* * *

Nico groaned he couldn't find the bloody ghost. He'd be tying for a while but he couldn't seem to find the spirit, he just kept sensing the bloody redhead.

Maybe the redhead, Lydia was the key to figuring out the spirit? Maybe. But even then he didn't now what she was. Maybe he should work out that first.

Nico pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. He wrote down every single creature of death that he knew and crossed of the ones he knew she wasn't.

Ok what else did he know about her, besides her being a miracle worker. She went for a wander in the woods while she was naked. Yeah because that's good idea. But why? It's not like it's a sensible thing to do. Lydia seem like a smart girl.

Maybe she was drawn to something? Percy said Scott tracked her to his old house. So maybe she was drawn to the dead, or places where death happen.

Peter Hale's death?, Kate Argents death?, Both of them? or perhaps the Hale fire? Was Lydia drawn to the death of the Alpha wolf, the hunter's or the massacre of the Hale Family? All of them?

What creature is drawn to death? Hmm, I should I.M. Annabeth maybe she would know?

* * *

Derek and Percy had walked from the school, both agreed they needed to talk in private and the school was too public. Derek gestured for Percy to follow him. Percy originally though they were going to the Hale house, but ruled that out when Derek started walking in the opposite direction.

Percy followed Derek into what appeared to be an abandon train station. Why was Derek living here when he could easily afford an apartment, a nice on at that.

"Why a we in an abandon train station?" Percy asked, "Don't you have an apartment?"

"Not at the moment. I working on acquiring something but it's taking a while. As for the train station, everyone knows about the house." Derek said as he sat down on one of the abandon trains seats.

Percy sat down across from his big brother. He noted that Derek said acquiring "something" not acquiring an apartment. Acquiring something.

"So what happen after the fire?" he asked, the question both wanted to know, what happen to each other after the fire.

"Laura and myself where taken in by a werewolf pack in L.A, their Alpha was friends with Mum. I graduated from school. Laura got a job and a year latter killed an Alpha and becoming an Alpha. I went to college, but I left after Laura mention returning Beacon Hills, then well Laura was killed."

"By Peter, then Peter bit Scott, then Scott started dating Allison, and then Kate came to town. Then she tried to kill you, Scott and Peter. Peter killed Kate and you killed Peter becoming the Alpha." Percy concluded.

Derek nodded. "You where there when I killed Peter weren't you? After I killed him, I saw you. Or I though I saw you."

Percy lips curved into a smiled. "Yeah, I saw the whole thing, from Allison sniping you with an arrow up until You saying…" Percy stopped talking. Before speaking. "I'm the Alpha now." He said imitating Derek.

Derek scowled at him. "I did not sound like that." He said offended. Percy laughed, "Sorry to disappoint you brother, but that's a pretty accurate impression of what you sounded like."

"No it wasn't." he growled. "Yeah it was. Would you prefer I say you sounded like Pikachu." Derek growled. "I know how much you loved Pikachu." Percy smirked at his scowling brother. "Pika, Pika, Pikachuuuuu." He did an impression of Pikachu. "Wait? it was Cora who like Pikachu, you liked Charizard."

"And you like Blastoise, and pretty much anything involving water." Derek stated. "I believed it was connected to you weird water abilities. Do you…"

"Know why I have weird water powers?" Percy nodded. "Yeah I know, it's a long story." Percy stated.

"How about you give me the short version now, and you can go into the long version latter." Derek suggested. Percy nodded.

"Short version is, you remember after Talia bit me, she asked what happen to my family, I said my mother died and she told me that my father was "lost" at sea." Derek looked stoic at Percy, he was using quotation marks with lost, he didn't used to do that.

"Not so lost?" He spoke.

"Well not unless "Lost" means Currently resides in Atlantis as it's king, where he rules the seas because his the God of the Sea, Poseidon." Percy sarcasm drip from his voice.

Derek eyes went wide. Did his brother just say his father was The Greek God of the Sea, and the king of the Lost City of Atlantis? Ok, he had to be joking.

Derek knew the myth that werewolves being created by Zeus but he didn't believe that. His mother, uncle and older sister did but he didn't. Gods didn't exist. Neither did Atlantis, ok so he never actually thought about Atlantis.

But Gods, deities, powers–to-be, higher powers whatever you wanted to call them didn't exist. But as he looked on his brothers face, and listen to his heartbeat, both said he wasn't lying.

"Your serious?" he asked in a surprise tone.

"Yeah, I half werewolf, half god. A demigod. Who instead of being half human is half wolf. I had a hard time believing it, the first time it was told to me. But the huge number of SUV sized hellhounds chasing me, that humans thought where poodles is a good mind changer. Here maybe this will help." Percy said and brought out riptide in pen form.

Derek just liked at him, "That's a pen." He said slowly, Percy just smirked. "That's a pen." Percy rolled his eyes. "How is a pen meant to prove gods?"

Percy uncapped the pen, and it transformed in a 3 foot long celestial bronze blade.

"A pen becomes a baseball bat," Derek looked confused, "How does that prove gods?" he asked, "I mean it's not normal. But it doesn't really scream divine intervention."

"You see a Baseball bat, Scott and Stiles see a baseball bat. But I know a huntress and a redhead that would claim this is a sword."

"Then they need their eyesight checked." Derek said dryly.

"Your you need to use your real eyes." Percy suggested. Derek just stared at Percy and his brother stared back. "Fine, but this will not…" Derek stopped talking as his eyes turned red and riptide saw riptide for what it was, a sword.

"It's like the hound that mum saw when she saved you. She couldn't see the hound and I couldn't see the pens true form, without the wolf." Derek was surprised, a pen became a sword. While that was weird, it like a baseball bat didn't prove divine being existed.

"Doesn't prove gods exist, just prove you know a people with magic." Percy sighed, "I'm never going get you to believe am I?" He asked even though I knew the answer.

"Sorry I'm just not a believer. But I trust you, so you say God exist, God exists."

"Well God - capital G, God. No idea that's a different matter. A metaphysical thing." Repeating what his mentor told him. "Gods, as in multiple beings, beings that control the forces of nature, and human endeavours. Like the Immortal Greek Gods of Olympus. There a smaller issue." Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Oh shut it, ya Drama Queen." More thunder rumbled louder then before.

"So Zeus, Poseidon, Hades? There real?" Thunder rumbled. "Shut up." Percy shouted at the sky, "I'm trying to have a conversation here."

Derek was confused at Percy's weird behaviour.

"Names have power, especially around demigods." Percy explain. "Well this might take a while for you to digest." Percy stated.

Derek gave Percy a look that said, 'You think?'

"What about something you can digest easily?" Percy asked his big brother. "What?" Derek asked. Percy eyes turned red. "I'm an Alpha, became one when I was 14."

Now Percy being an Alpha was something Derek could believe. Percy was a natural leader when he had to be. But he killed when he was 14, Derek was 15 when he killed Paige. That had a bad effect on him, hence how Kate was able to seduce him and make him tell her about his family and when they would all be together.

"You killed when you where 14? God that's rough." Percy nodded, it would be hard to kill when you where fourteen. But Percy had never killed anything with a soul, he never killed any demigods, just monsters, and they had no souls.

"Yeah 14, rough. But I got over it."

"How big is you pack?"

"Well I'm a werewolf, my cousin, Nico, is a werecoyote I bit him accidentally just shy of my sweet 16th. He's the only one who's actually a shapeshifter in my pack, the rest are demigods. My version of a Druid is a Centaur." He stated.

"Why haven't you turned more People? More demigods?" He still didn't fully believe Percy but he trusted him, so he went along with him.

"Because I never needed to. I don't just go around randomly turning people. Every injury that could be cured by the bite, could be cured by Ambrosia and Nectar."

Derek had no idea what Ambrosia and Nectar was. They sounded familiar maybe something in learnt when he was younger, maybe one of the myths his mother told him.

"Ambrosia and Nectar are the food and drink of the gods. Now how about we go running like we used to. In honor of our family. I know Laura used to love kicking your ass when you guys raced. This time I beat you in her honor." Percy boasted.

"Laura only won because she knew all the shortcuts in this forest. But alright, may the best Alpha win." Derek said accepting the challenge.

"Where are we racing too?" he asked as he left the train and started climbing the stairs Percy followed him. "To the house." Percy replied. They stepped out of the train station.

"Good Luck." The brothers wished each other, before spiriting off. Percy smirked as he and Derek went different ways, he wouldn't have done this with Derek next to him, he trusted his brother, but first he wanted to see what type of Alpha he was; Would he be like Talia, and himself, would he be like Peter would have been, or something else. Ok so he was sure he wouldn't have been like Peter.

Percy started running at full speed which made him look like a blur to humans, and shapeshifters.

* * *

Percy was whistling when his brother arrived at the Hale house. "Hey Derek, your slow."

"Or like Laura you cheated." Derek suggested. Percy raised an eyebrow in mock offence, "I would never cheat. Also we never agreed on a route, so technically I couldn't have cheated." Percy was smiling. Derek stared at Percy, "Cheater." He said.

Later that night Percy and Derek were about to head to they respective houses, when they smelled Scott, and an unknown wolf.

"Is that your beta?" Derek asked. Percy shook his head, "My beta's a werecoyote, coyote, not wolf." The brothers broke out in a sprint. Percy lead the way.

Both of them could smell the hunters and where they were hunters, there was a trap in the waiting. Percy saw Scott, and the omega hanging from a tree. Percy grabbed Scott and threw him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing I can help him?" Percy let Scott down as he disappeared behind a tree. "No you can't. It sucks Scott, but sometimes you just can't." Percy whispered. "Derek, hold him." Percy said and forced Scott into his brothers arms.

"I'll distract them, then you guys I go. I'll see you tomorrow," Percy stated. "Perseus…" Scott was surprised Derek's voice was soft and there was concern in it, and he wasn't trying to hide it. Percy smiled and handed Derek a small disk.

"Your last Christmas Present from Laura?" Scott was kind of freaked out by Derek at the moment. "It's kept me safe for years, and I always return for it." He stated, before he ran of silently.

As he ran around the side of the hunters, he held the integration, and he saw the Wolf be sliced in half.

"I guess Scott got that demonstration after all." What worried him was the Gerald announcing, "No code, not anymore." Also hypocritical. Kate can destroy an entire family no problem, but we kill one hunter and where the bad guys, I think not.

After he arrived far enough from the Hunters, he roared. Not very loud, well not for him. He was pretty sure, Derek would have to physically keep Scott's mouth shut. Beta's had a tendency to roar back after Percy roared even if they weren't his pack. Which they weren't, unless they name was Nico di Angelo.

Then he ran off at full speed. When he was far enough away he leapt into a tree and started jumping from tree to tree, as soundlessly as possibly. He arrived where he wanted the creek, "Bye-bye Argents." He spoke as he dived into the water, and swam away.

* * *

He walked out of the lake, Where the hell was he?

"Percy." Nico's voiced called from behind him, but he wasn't the only voice. "Hey Percy." Annabeth was with Nico. Percy turned and saw an I.M. Annabeth and Nico were sitting on the couch in the safe house. "Hey what's up?"

"We did." Annabeth stated, Nico shook his head. "I did it. She confirmed what I believed."

"No you came to me with your logic, and I pieced it together." Annabeth argued.

"But you were just confirming the theory that I had." Nico pointed out.

"You had no theory… " "ENOUGH!" Percy exclaimed, "What are you two going on about?"

"The Miracle Worker." Nico Smirked, and Percy scowled, "Your not letting that go are you?"

Nico's smirk grew. "Never. Fatal Flaw."

"Fatal Flaw?" Percy and Annabeth voiced together, "Nico your fatal flaw is grudges." Annabeth stated.

"Yes, I will have revenge," stated light heartily, Percy was confused what was revenge was Nico looking for?

"This is revenge for being bitten."

"Wait I thought not telling me you knew me when I had my memory wiped was revenge for the Bite. Also why revenge? Your faster, stronger, your back to your olive skin instead of being paler then a ghost. You heal faster, you can eat and drink more ambrosia and nectar then other demigods"

"Actually children of the Big 3 can naturally eat and drink more ambrosia and nectar then other demigods." Annabeth announced.

"Really?" the cousins asked in unison. Annabeth nodded, "Yeah."

"See, why so much revenge?"

"Son of Hades." Was the reply the son of Hades gave.

"So why is this girl a miracle worker?" Annabeth asked, Nico smirked. "Nico di Angelo shut up." Percy growled.

"No," he stated, "Percy has a crush on her." Annabeth smiled, "Really?" Percy just grumbled, "My dating life is no bodies business."

"Dating life?" Nico laughed, "Huh. In 3 and a half years since Annabeth asked you out, you've gone out with one other person for 3 months. 42 months since you were first asked out. 3 months, nigh 4 is your dating time total. Ergo, you have no dating life." Nico deduced.

"Shut up, what is Lydia?" Nico held up a book.

 _ **Banshees**_

 _ **The messengers of Death.**_

 **A/N:** I'm aware that talk between Derek and Percy wasn't that great, but Percy will eventually explain what happen. This was more about Percy revealing his divine heritage.

Now Nico, Annabeth and Percy all know what Lydia is. Yes, Nico is just that good, or Annabeth, depends who you agree with.

Mostly I just wanted to get thru episode 1 of Season 2.


	8. Banshee

"What the hell is a banshee?" Percy asked, he heard of the creature he just couldn't remember what exactly they were.

"It's on the cover." Nico said as he moved his finger under the words: **a messenger of Death.**

"Yes, I see that. I mean what does a messenger of death do?"

"Oh, well in that case. A Banshee is more supernatural like a demigod, rather then werewolf. Pretty much she screams when someone is dead and Thanatos knows that someone has been killed." Nico stated. Percy just gave Nico a blank stare.

"Nico, just shadow travel me back there, and we'll talk with having to waste drachma." Percy said as he swiped though the Iris message. Percy was engulfed by shadows, the demigod loved shadow travelling, it was awesome. He appeared back in the house.

"Wise Girl." He said, Annabeth and hugged him. "Hey seaweed brain." She said. "Why aren't you at New Rome?"

"Oh, there was a delay Lycaon and his pack was hanging outside of Cam Jupiter." Percy eyes darken at the name of the "Wolf King" he hated that guy.

"So he's finally back." Percy said grimly, "You think being torn to pieces by the Wolf Mother and a True Alpha at the same time would kill you for at least a decade." Percy stated.

"Yeah unfortunately not so much." Nico said. "Any way about _Lydia."_ Percy did like the way he said her name. "I hate you."

"Whatever," the son of Hades shrugged Percy off.

"What do you mean more like demigods then supernatural, are they Legacies of Hades of something?"

"Not exactly," Annabeth stated. "More like legacies of Thanatos, without being actually related."

This made zero sense to the Alpha. "What?"

"Annabeth let me." Nico stated. "Ok, supernatural creatures like werewolves, are effected by mountain ash, right?" Percy nodded. "But demigods aren't." he said.

"Well banshee aren't effected by it, so more on the line of demigod then werewolf. Now according to this. The original banshee was a woman born in Ireland when the gods lived in Britain. Now, apparently, Thanatos quite like the girl, her family was killed by supernatural creatures, but she never let that upset her, she never wanted revenge, she just wished she could warn people if there love ones where going to killed by supernatural creatures to help prevent the death. So Thanatos granted her wish. All banshees descend from that girl. Of course they connected to death in general but there more connected to death committed by the supernatural or have supernatural significance." Nico explain.

Percy nodded, so gods could create creatures that don't have a desire to eat and kill their children, Percy didn't think it was possible to now. So Lydia was a divine creature? Or something like that. Wait, but didn't banshees admit a scream when they found death?

"What about the scream? Also Scott thought she was a wolf, so I'm assuming she was bit."

"Ah, no idea. Apollo maybe. I'll work it out." Nico waved it out. "Ok now this is worked out, I just have to work out how she's connected to Peter." Nico said.

"Wait, what?" Percy asked loudly, "What do you mean connected to Peter?"

"Oh, well I think Peter's hiding his presence using Lydia somehow. In fact maybe he bit her as a contingency plan. So keep an eye on her. In fact here." Nico stated as he wrote down something on a piece of paper, and handed it to Percy. It read:

 _Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital_

 _Room 217_

"Nico what is this?" Percy asked even though he an idea. "Is this…"

"Lydia's room at the hospital she's in? Yeah. Now go protect her from your crazy ghost uncle." Nico said rapidly. Percy went to protested, but Nico just waved his hand, and shadow was engulfed in shadows again.

"That was fun." He stated to Annabeth with a smirk. "Nico." She warned, but it was too late and Nico waved a hand at her and she was sent back to the Greek Camp. "Fun."

* * *

Percy landed on his ass. "Damn it Nico." He yelled, but then he smelled them. Hunters. He walked though the doors, he really wasn't haven't a present night, no he was not. He smelled Scott, Stiles and Allison as well, she he guess they where opposing the hunters. Good.

"We worked rapidly past the front desk." He saw a woman who reminded him off Scott.

"Whoa, you can't walk so fast in here, you could hurt someone." She scolded him and stood in front of him. Yeah definitely reminded him of Scott.

"Yeah well at the moment I have a being to save." He said and he rushed past her into the elevator. The elevator was too slow for an emergency. He should have ran. When the elevator _finally_ stopped, he walked out.

He saw Chris Argent and two people, who Percy decided were goons. He knew they where part of the Argent Family. But Percy had only been focused on the lead family. Allison's direct family. Gerald, Chris, Victoria, and Kate formerly.

"A hospital doesn't seem like the best place for a confrontation, does it Chris," Percy stated. He turned and looked at the person who spoken too him.

"Perseus," He stated, he would recognised those sea-green eyes anywhere. "It's been awhile huh."

"Yeah, a while," Percy agreed, "So no code huh? No offense but you believe in the code, and Lydia, she hasn't done anything wrong. Her being bit wasn't her fault." Percy and Chris eyed each other, "A hospital isn't the right place for confrontation, too many innocents could get hurt."

Chris and Percy continued they staring contest, when one of the goons went to lift a weapon Chris held out a hand, "No, he's right. Even without the code, we don't hurt innocents."

"So you'll leave? Peacefully?" he asked. Chris nodded, "Yeah. We leave peacefully, but you keep her in control got it Perseus." His tone held a warning.

"Perfectly, should be easy." He stated, as Chris went to pass him he whispered, low enough that only he and Scott would hear, though Scott knew what Percy was saying. "Because she's not a wolf." Chris didn't give any sign that he heard. Percy knew he did.

"Well that was interesting." He said to Scott and his friends.

"What do you mean no code?" Allison asked, Percy eyes meet Scott's, "You didn't tell her?" Allison looked at Scott and then back at Percy, the Scott again.

"Tell me what?" she demanded. Scott stuttered, "Ah," Percy decided to help him out.

"Your Grandfather, who is even more of a psychopath then you aunt and my uncle combined. Sliced a werewolf in half with a broadsword and then declared, that they was no code, that we were just things waiting to be cut in half." Allison looked horrified, and Percy couldn't blame her. She looked at Scott with worry.

"Don't worry, I'll keep Scott safe to the best of my ability. And well Lydia's not a wolf, your father's smart he'll work it out soon enough." Allison just nodded. Percy smiled and walked passed them into Lydia's room. She was sleeping, "Well that's nice, at least someone can sleep. I tell her tomorrow." He said, and turned to face Scott, Stiles and Allison right in his face. Scott was the closest.

"Ah, Scott, you very attractive according to Nico, but I'm not gay and you have girlfriend, so you might want to back up." Percy suggested, there was an edge in his tone.

"Your not telling her." Stiles stated, Percy eyes narrowed his eyes turned red and he grabbed Stiles throat.

"That is not you decision," he growled. Scott's wolfed out and Percy just hit Scott in the stomach with an open palm sending him crushing into the wall.

"Nor is it yours." Allison stated.

"Technically you are correct. No one should be able to make a decision that effects someone's life like this. And I understand the desire to protect someone you care about, believe me I understand." He let go of Stiles, and he fell to the ground. "Ouch." Stiles said.

"I know you want to protect your friend, but how is keeping her in the dark going to help when Allison's family starts coming after her? Especially considering they'll come after her with sub-machine guns, handguns, crossbows, actual machine guns, oh and let as not forget the FREAKIN' BROADSWORD!" He snapped, the three friends looked at each other.

"Oh wait, it's not! She going to think Allison entire family is made up of psychopathic murderers. I know your father will do his best to keep innocents safe. But keeping someone in the dark never keeps them safe, it just places them in danger. Then when they inevitably find out, trust me it happens. They don't trust you anymore, telling someone the truth is an act of trust, if you don't tell Lydia this when she finds out and she will. She'll believe that you don't trust her. Also let's not forget the fact, she kind of has a right to know that she's supernatural."

The friends hated to admit it, but Percy made solid points, Keeping Lydia in the dark wouldn't protect her if the Argents went after her. Telling someone the truth was important, and Allison didn't want to lose her best friends, Percy was right they needed to tell her.

"It's better I tell her," Allison stated. Stiles and Scott whose eyes had returned to normal, looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked.

Allison wasn't not even a little bit, but Percy was right Lydia did deserve to know the truth. But she nodded, "Ok." Scott said, "We'll tell her."

"No way, it's too dangerous." Stiles said. "What exactly are we supposed to tell her?" he asked. "We can't just say, "Hey Scott's a werewolf, and Allison and her family are werewolf hunters, and you were bitten by a psychopathic werewolf named Peter Hale. Now the Argents think you're a wolf, and because Peter killed Kate the Argents have declared revenge on all werewolves and want to kill you, however you not a werewolf, we don't know what you are but your not a werewolf." We can't say that!" Stiles yelled.

"Well maybe you should start by asking how she's feeling?" Percy suggested. Stiles just glared at him. "Not the time for sarcasm." He stated .

"One you just used sarcasm, two it's always the time for sarcasm, and three I was being sincere. She's been bitten, stuck in hospital, and randomly went for a wander in the woods. Maybe asking how she is would be common manners?" Percy asked sarcastically. "Or you could let me do it because I know how to have the conversation and there's the added fact I know what she is." Percy stated.

"WHAT!" the trio yelled, Percy placed a finger to his lips, "Hospital." He whispered. "Hypocrite." Stiles muttered, "Everyone over 6 is a hypocrite." He sated.

"Wait you know?" Scott asked, "Yeah." "Nico found out huh?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, and no before you ask, I'm not telling you. So get over it. See you tomorrow." Percy said as he sat down, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Ah, Good enough, I fix it after I finished the story.


	9. Chapter 7

08/20/2016

Nico hopped out of his new black jeep. That was all he knew about it, it was new, it was black, it was a jeep and it was his. That was it except apparently Percy was RICH!

He didn't want to go to school, he really did not like school. He was the weird kid, he didn't get alone with anyone for the most part. Also as he was a son of Hades, Nico tended to crept living things out.

But he guessed Chiron had a reason for sending Nico and Percy to school, as much as he hated it, Chiron didn't do anything without a reason. Percy was so lucky why didn't he go to the hospital? Right Percy's crash.

Nico looked at the school with as much enthusiasm as possible, absolutely nothing, and as must disgust, a hole lot.

"What did school do to deserve that look?" A male voice asked from behind him, Nico assumed it was to him, as he couldn't see anyone else looking at the school with such a repellent look.

Nico turned and he could feel his breath trying to be taken away. Oh, he hoped to Eros, the man was gay, or bi at least. "Ah," Nico had no idea what to say. "I don't like it?" Nico said, thru it was more of a question.

Danny raised his eyebrows, and Nico's mind just keep saying that was so cute and repaying it in his mind. "If you have to ask a question to answer a question, I take it your just one who loathes school?"

Nico smiled sheepishly, "Ah, yeah. I've never like school, I was a outclass, and I've haven't been to school in like 6 years."

"So your new, aren't you the guy who beat up Jackson?" Danny asked.

Nico blinked, he was confused, "Who? I only beat up some arrogant jerk. Was that Jackson?"

"Yeah," Danny replied, Nico shrugged. He didn't care.

"Ah, could you show me where the office is I have to _enrol_." Nico said the word "enrol" like it was poison on his tonged.

"Sure, it's this way." Danny and Nico walked in a comfortable silence. This was confusing for Nico, as it normally took him a while to be able to be around someone with a conformable silence. The fastest was with Will, and he really didn't want to think about that. Was a month to soon to start moving on?

He had no idea, ok who did he know that have broken up after being in a long relationship? Annabeth and Thalia with Luke, and that didn't count different kind of relationship. Actually now that he thought about it he had no idea what the handsome teen's name was.

"We never introduce ourselves, I'm Nico Di Angelo."

Danny smiled, "Yeah, I guess your right. I'm Danny, pleasure to met you Nico."

"Well I guess there's a first time for everything," Nico stated. No one had ever said pleasure to met him before.

"I find that hard to believe," Danny said. Nico felt himself start to blush. Gods damn Aphrodite, Nico was positive the goddess of love had something to do with his blushing, or maybe he just wished she was interfering.

"There's the office," Danny said pointing to a door, "I got a free period first up, so if you want I could wait here and show you around?" Danny offered.

"Ah, sure. Ah, yeah. I guess. I'm going to just…" Nico fast walked into the office. Slamming the door behind him.

Danny smiled, "Nice ass," he said to himself. Before of his were hearing, Nico heard, and blushed. The son of Hades, had no idea why the Zeus he was acting like this. He wasn't Percy, he wasn't a virgin, or anything, yeah, definitely Aphrodite's fault he concluded.

Out the front of the school, walking towards the were Scott and Stiles.

"So Percy and Lydia were still asleep when you visited this morning, so what?" Scott asked.

"That's not the point. He moved the chair from outside her room, to next to her bed," Stiles said.

"So?" Scott asked.

Stiles sighed, "He was right next to her, they where practically sleeping together." Scott just laughed a little at his best friend.

"It's not funny," Stiles exclaimed, how would you like it if it was Allison in hospital, and some mysterious guy you knew almost nothing about. What you did know about him was that his the Nephew of a PSYCHOPATH, the brother of a dick, and a alpha, so you know his a killer."

Ok, Scott would admit Stiles had good point. "Ok, you have a point. On the other had he didn't seem like he was here to cause trouble, he lead the hunters away from Derek, and myself. He helped as find Lydia, when I lost track. He worked out what Lydia was, and he's going to tell her. He doesn't seem to be looking for trouble."

"Yes, but is he knows what she is, why won't he tell us? Wouldn't it be easier and better for her to hear it from her friends?"

"Maybe he wants to tell Lydia first," Scott suggested, "On the other hand it might actually be harder for Lydia to hear that her friends have been lying to her for months. Especially considering she you know made out with a werewolf, that might freak her out. And for all you know finding out the Percy's a werewolf might make Lydia no longer attracted to him."

"I like that," Stiles smiled, "However, it might make her more attracted to him, you know that bad boy dangerous forbidden vibe that girls apparently like. Example you and Alison."

"What about Scott and myself?" Allison asked as she walked up and kiss her boyfriend's cheek. "Hey."

"Stiles is freaking out over Percy and Lydia, apparently Percy moved the chair he fell asleep on next to Lydia's bed."

"There practically cuddling," Stiles said. "Like the only way for him to get closer to her is to cuddle with her.

"He could always straddle her," Alison suggested.

Stiles frowned at Alison, "That's not funny."

"It's a little bit funny Scott said.

"Anyway, what does that have to do with me and you?" Alison asked the werewolf.

"That lead to why Percy won't tell us what Lydia is? Would it be better for her to hear the truth from us? I said finding out Percy was werewolf might make Lydia less attracted to him. Stiles however thinks that Percy being a werewolf will attract to him more, because the bad boy dangerous forbidden vibe he might give off Example Myself and you."

Allison nodded, "My guess is Percy wants Lydia to be know the whole truth, and also I don't think he trust as to tell her. We did hide the truth. Also we don't know what she is, it could be something really bad. Like even worst then a werewolf. As telling the truth to Lydia is want I would prefer but seeing as we don't won't she is. Telling her the truth without being able to tell her what she is, sounds kind of depressing. Better for her to find out the truth along with what she is. As for the attraction, Even if it didn't make her more into him, I don't think Percy being a werewolf would really affect her. I agree with Stiles being a werewolf will definitely make Lydia more attracted to him."

"That's not want I want to hear," Stiles said. Great and he hoped the dance would bring him and Lydia closer together. "Also let's as not forget, serial killer psychopathic uncle, brother is giant dick, and killer. And who else is a killer right, the Alpha himself, Percy."

"Ok, all good points," Alison said, "We also know you wanted to grow up to be like," she smirked at him, Scott laughed, and Stiles growled.

"Maybe would should ask Nico about him?" Alison suggested, Scott and Stiles just looked at her. "Nico Percy's cousin, I saw him go in earlier with Danny."

"Well I hope he can control his temper," Scott said.

"This is the history classroom, and since this is your class and the bells about to go, this is the end of the tour… at this point." Nico smiled.

"Well I'm glad the tours not ending yet," Nico smiled.

"Me, too. Hey Nico, you like bowling?" Danny asked, Nico shrugged.

"No idea never done it, but if your offering to teach me, then I guess it sounds like fun." Nico said.

"Ah, cool we can go after school, like at nine, I have a shift," Danny said.

"Sounds fun, oh, do you think we could bring Lydia? My cousin totally has a crush on her, and he hasn't had a girlfriend in… like 2 and a half years," Nico looked at Danny with his puppy dog eyes, and face.

"Well, I guess. But Lydia's in the hospital," Danny said. He would have prefer to be alone but that face was adorable.

"Eh, I break her out, don't tell anyone. I'll see you at nine." Nico said "Where?" he asked, right after realizing he had no idea where. Danny pulled out a pen and wrote down the place, and his phone number.

"Your phone number is waste of time, I don't use phones, they don't like me," Nico said. "But I guess if they start liking me it would be a good idea to have it."

Danny smiled, "See you tonight," he said as he walked away.

Nico was waiting for the teacher when the bell rang and Scott, Allison and Stiles, walked into the classroom and up to Nico when they saw him. Nico just looked at the trio.

"Who are you?" Nico asked, he knew none of there names, just that wolf boy had fought Percy and that was it. Also the Girl smelled of sunshine, Nico grimaced, the smell irritated him now, stupid ex-boyfriend.

"I'm Alison, this is Scott, and that's Stiles," Alison introduced herself and the other two. Nico laughed at Stiles name.

"Stiles, really?" he asked.

"Yes, it's better then my real name," Stiles said. Nico didn't want to know what his real name was, actually he did he was curious.

"Can we ask you about Percy?" Alison asked.

"Ask away, I'll answer any of the non-serious or small personal questions."

"Ah, how long has he been an Alpha?" Stiles asked.

"5 years, give a bit."

"He was 14, when he first killed?" Scott asked.

"No, he was 14 when he became an Alpha."

"When he'd first kill?" Alison asked. Nico didn't reply, so that was a big question? "Why won't he tell as want Lydia is?"

"Because he believes it should be up to Lydia who knows what she is. Besides for Lydia, Percy and myself, the only person who knows what Lydia is one Percy's best friends, who help me work it out."

"How many wolves are it Percy's pack?" Stiles asked

"One."

"So you're his only pack member?" Scott asked.

"Only were besides himself," Nico stated. Stiles found that was curious response.

"Why is Percy interested in Lydia?" Allison asked.

"She's gorgeous and intelligent?" Nico said unsure of the actual answer, "She was a bit prideful, and narcissist during my encounter with her. But given how she was naked in the woods I give her the benefit of the doubt."

"What are you?" Stiles asked, Scott and Alison looked at him in confusion and Nico raised an eyebrow. "You said Percy had one wolf in his pack, then you where the only were in his pack. So I take that to mean the only wolf in Percy's pack is Percy himself, and you're a were, but you not a wolf. What are you?"

Nico clapped, "Your quiet smart, you are correct, the only wolf in his pack is himself. I'm a Werecoyote. If it helps the only difference between us are the full animal transformations. Just for that I give you the last question."

"Make it a good one Stiles," Alison said.

Stiles thought for a minute. "I'm getting a gay vibe from you so… do you think I'm attractive?" Stiles asked. Nico smiled and laughed at Stiles. Scott and Alison couldn't believe that Stiles wasted the last question on that. Actually Scott probably could.

"Yes, I'm gay. And yes Stiles where HOT! But I'm not interested in you like that. Also I have a double date tonight," Nico said. The coyote patted Stiles' cheek. "Sorry."

The bell rang and the teacher walked in. "Sit down." He said as he started writing on the black board and the Trio went to there seats.

Later after School at the Hospital.

Nico open the down to Lydia's room. He was surprised to see Percy and Lydia where sitting across from each other playing chess, and it appeared Percy was getting his ass handed to him on a Olympus sized platter.

"Hey, Nico came play it's so much fun." Percy's voice dripped with sarcasm, "So fun."

"I'll pass," Nico said as he looked at Percy, he smell, those where the clothes he had had on yesterday. He hadn't been home to change. Unhygienic, being the son of Poseidon didn't give you permission not to bathe.

"You need to bathe and change, you have a date," Nico said as he sat on the end of Lydia's bed.

"WHAT?" Percy smashed his hand thru the chessboard and table. Lydia jumped back in freight. "Sorry," Percy said, as he picked up the broken wooded pieces.

"Yes, a double date. Danny and myself, and you two."

"Oh, really," Lydia said. "And what makes you I want a date with him?" She asked.

"You practically flashed him when you first met, before you knew his name." Nico said.

"Good point," Lydia admitted. "So are you a the son of a god as well?" She asked.

Nico nodded, it didn't surprise him the Percy didn't tell Lydia about him. Percy believe you had the right to decide who knew what about you. The only exception was in life-or-death situations, and they had a lot of those.

"Yeah, son of Hades."

"The god of the underworld, and wreath?" Nico was shocked most people called his father the death. Which was incorrect.

"I'm surprised you got that right, anyway the date's at nine, so…" Nico waved his and Percy disappeared into shadows. Lydia jumped backwards out of her chair, and looked between where Percy was, and Nico.

"What the holy hell was that?" She asked Nico.

"Shadow Travel, I can use the shadows to transport myself, or others. Don't worry it's fine, I only sent him home. Do you have clothes for a date here?"

"Well considering I'm in hospital, I was expecting to go out, so no," Nico smiled, she didn't seem so bad now, he guessed they would see.

"Well you friends, Alison and the others are coming up, and I'm going to go. Send them to pick it up and also can you not tell them about the half god thing?"

"Yeah, I already promised you cousin that, also not to tell them about the fact he's a true alpha."

Nico nodded his thanks, "We'll brake you out at 8:30 see ya." Nico dissolved into the shadows s the elevator, arrived at Lydia's floor.


End file.
